Past Present Future Intertwined
by Raven Lyon
Summary: "So, Seth, you finally imprinted, eh?" "Shut. Up. Paul." Our lives from that point on were hopelessly intertwined, and couldn't be pulled apart. A seth clearwater imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

I had been stuck in the family truck for a total of one week. Some rest stops, snack stops, the occasional real meal. Why? Because my mom died, and my dad thought it would be a good change of pace and environment for my brother and I to come live around his family in La Push. He had us leave our home in Oklahoma-not that it was a great place, but it was home-and our support system that consisted of our aunts, grandmother, cousins, and friends.

My mom had died two months prior to us making the move out here. My brother Michael and I were so distraught; we could barely focus on our own lives, let alone a move to the coast. Dad had probably thought the move would be good for us, that maybe we could start over without my mother's proverbial ghost haunting our house.

I severely doubted that. Moving away from our home town, was severing the ties that kept us connected to mom. Maybe it was selfish to only think of myself and my brother. Dad had probably needed his support system back. After all, he hadn't seen his brother in ten years. It's selfish for me to think that sure, but my mother just died, I think I have a right to be a little bit selfish.

Since we hadn't stopped for anything remotely fun along the way, we cut our time in almost half, and were about two hours away from La Push. According to Dad anyway, but I wasn't necessarily sure where we were. All I know is that we're near the coast. The light sparkled of the water in a way that blinded, and yet, amazed me. I could only compare the light to the beads on my mother's dancing costumes.

I watched the light glint off the water in different ways for almost an hour. Then our car shuddered and came to a sudden stop. I picked up my head off of my hand, and looked up front. As I looked out the front window, steam started to seep out from under the hood of our truck. My dad hopped out of the cab and popped the hood and checked out the damage. More steam billowed up into his face temporarily blinding him, Michael and I saw him jump back and cough.

"Josie!" he yelled, "Grab the water jug and bring it to me!" he coughed some more, and waved the steam away. I plucked the water jug from the vortex I call the seat's under world, and handed it to Michael, who then handed it to my dad. He poured the water into the radiator, shut the hood, and got back into the truck. He turned the key in the ignition, our engine sputtered. He turned the key again, the engine once again sputtered, but did not come to life. He tried a third time, this time the engine didn't even acknowledge Dad's try with a noise. He cursed and hit the wheel.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, this happened about once a month since we had gotten this truck two years ago. My dad just didn't know the meaning of the word _mechanic._ This would never change, he thought he could fix everything himself. Which was completely untrue, as was evident by the state of our truck. Nothing was unfixable for him – in his mind anyway – he tried to fix our water heater once. That was the only appliance he gave up on fixing. Michael got back into the truck with me, and Dad took out his phone to call our uncle Billy. I heard the, talking, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. And I couldn't read his lips when his back was turned to me. If only I had kept those x-ray vision goggles that had come in the cereal box, alas, I had not.

He got back in the truck, and turned in his seat to face me. "Josie, your uncle is sending your cousin to pick you up. Michael is going to stay here with me and wait for the tow truck." My shoulders relaxed and I leaned back in my seat, I wasn't tense anymore, but I didn't feel like riding to La Push with my cousin I barely knew.

"Okay, Dad," I answered, "I'm sure Jake is thrilled." I added under my breath once his back was turned. Mike rolled his eyes and turned back to look at me.

"Hey, at least you get to go somewhere that _isn't_ the side of the road, Jos." My brother said to me, I rolled my eyes and he laughed at me. "You never know, Jake might have some cute friends for you to goggle at," He teased me. He still hadn't gotten over me having a crush on his best friend when I was in middle school. He had been cute! Blue eyes, dark hair, nice tan, deep voice, no one could compare when I was thirteen. Mike just couldn't let it go.

The guys got out of the car around the time that we saw a small sedan driving up the road with a very tall man inside of it. The car stopped on the side of the road, and said man got out of it. He waved to us, and I didn't do anything but hide in the car.

"Hey, Uncle Jack, Mike." He nodded and smiled at them. Mike hugged, who I supposed was Jake, and stepped back to take a look at him.

"Wow, man, crazy growth spurt?" Mike asked our cousin. Jake rubbed the back of his neck, shrugged, and fidgeted a little bit.

"I guess you could say that, who knows maybe you'll have one soon, too?" He ended his sentence in a rhetorical question that sounded odd to my ears. I shrugged it off, and ignored the weird feeling that I was getting from Jacob. I got out of the car and went to see my cousin; he was even bigger once I was outside of the car.

"Hey-y," He drew out the greeting for longer than I had heard anyone do before. "How are you doing, little Josephine?" He gave me a hug that smelled like pine and nature. In a good way. None of that gross, 'ew, he smells like nature.' Because he doesn't shower. It was a fresh, pure smell.

"Uh, _little_ Josephine, is fine," I replied. "Thanks." He shrugged at the tone of my voice. I went to get my backpack and left him to talk to my dad and brother. I came back and they were laughing hysterically at something Jake had said. Probably about the attitude I had given him about calling me little.

¼

We had been in the little Honda, that Jake had brought to pick me up in, for over an hour when we finally came into view of an old red house. All I had seen up to this point was woodland and the ocean that was only a mile from here. He pulled the car up into the drive of his house and told me to grab my pack and come meet some people. I nodded at him and grabbed my battered sketch book and my backpack.

As I hopped out of the car, I saw some guys that were as big as Jacob, and some that were a little scrawny, but still were on their way to being way taller than six feet. I looked over at them, just a little intimidated by their size. Only a little. I took a deep breath and steadied myself as I walked over to the house.

The guys that were chattering on his front porch went silent as I went by into the house, I checked my face in the small compact I carried with me just to make sure I didn't have anything on my face. There was nothing there, I was just being paranoid. As always. I followed Jake into the kitchen where my Uncle Billy was situated.

"Josie!" My uncle shouted at me happily, he rolled over to me and opened his arms. I obliged, and hugged him in relief. I had thought that our reunion may be a little awkward due to the fact that we hadn't seen them in so long. But, it felt natural, and it was nice to see my family.

Jacob led me to his room, where I put down my stuff and he motioned for me to follow him back out to the porch. I shook my head at him, and he stopped and sighed. "Okay, out with it," He motioned his hands at me. I frowned at him as he crossed his arms. "Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense!" I shouted at him. Okay, so maybe I was, I shook my head at myself and continued. "I mean, I don't know what I mean, but your friends scare me." He rolled his eyes and yanked me out to the porch, I stumbled as he tried to get me through the door. He was just too strong for me to even try to resist against, I was thrust out into the cold air and Jake went back inside to get something. Leaving me completely alone on the porch. With four huge guys – scary guys – who were all staring at me like I was some sort of alien life form.

I waved at them hesitantly, and smiled a little bit. Their faces broke out into huge grins, and one got up to immediately hug me. I stiffened and he backed away to look at me.

"Aww, little Josie grew up!" He baby talked at me, something I really hate, and picked me up into a bear hug. Jake came back out of the door, took one look at us and started laughing. So, maybe I knew this guy?

"Okay, Quil, put her down." He said still laughing, I was _not _amused.

"Quil?" I turned to Jake in surprise. They both just grinned at me in amusement, "When did you get so…_big?_" I asked him.

"Eh, I had a growth spurt sometime last year," He gestured to the other guys around him, "We all did actually." I was confused about that last part, but leave it to Quil to be as cryptic as the sphinx itself. I sighed and looked at the other guys, did I know them, too? I wasn't too sure about that, but I'd see who was who in a second, because Jake was getting ready for introductions.

He pointed to the boy in the corner, "There's Embry over there," I waved, I used to have the biggest crush on Embry Call when we were little kids. Embry waved back at me and smiled. Jake pointed to the guy next to Embry, "That is Paul,"

"I thought you didn't like Paul?" I asked Jacob. He shrugged, I took it to mean that he didn't.

"Hey, I'm still over here!" Paul shouted. I ignored him, and we kept going with introductions. The next two were Brady and Collin, who I had never met before. Apparently, they were younger than all of us, so that's why I hadn't met them when I had come out here before. I looked around at the guys, and waved once more before trying to go back inside. As I was opening the screen door, an arm stopped me from going anywhere, "Where do you think you're going?" Asked Quil, I shrugged and shook my head at him. "You're staying out here and partying with us."

"That doesn't sound like too much fun, Quil. I mean, Paul's out here, I'm tired, and you know parties aren't my thing." I smiled at him while Paul fumed in the corner. I had talked to Jake over the phone every week, and Quil most of the time had been there listening and talking to the both of us on the other line.

"Yeah, well, Paul doesn't really matter. No one pays attention to him anyway." We both busted up at that, no one had ever really liked Paul, except for the girls. He was just too volatile to really be friends with, he tagged along with everyone because he had no one else to hang out with. And these guys lived the closest to him, sadly.

The phone rang in the house as Quil and I laughed at Paul's sad misfortune, and Jake ran inside to get the phone. I sat down next to Quil in a plastic chair that someone had brought out, and chatted with him as it started to rain and thunder. I looked out at the sky, worried that my brother and dad would be stuck out in the rain for a few hours. Hopefully I had left my umbrella with them if they had to wait out on the road. I shivered as the storm raged worse and worse, I was worried that if it didn't let up we would all be washed away.

Quil set a blanket around my shoulders; I had no idea where he had gotten it from because it hadn't been out here the last time I looked. He smiled at me and I returned it with a hint of gratefulness, he put his arm around me and leaned back.

"I think I heard Jake say that Seth is going to be joining us soon." He stated, "He's one of the others that you have to meet." I nodded and leaned back in my chair. "So, how tired are you?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I could fall asleep on this chair if you left me alone long enough," I looked over at him. He laughed at me. "Hey, there's nothing funny about sleep deprivation." I punched his arm, and immediately recoiled in pain. My right fist throbbed like someone had crushed it with a sledge hammer. Which wasn't a good feeling, I should know, my hand has actually been crushed by a sledge hammer. I hid my hand in my side, and Quil feigned pain, as if I could actually hurt his rock hard body.

I slipped quickly inside to ice my hand quickly, and get a pop. I pulled open my uncle's fridge to see if they had any root beer or maybe some coke. I was quickly disappointed to find that all they had was Dr. Pepper. Don't get me wrong, it's okay, I just like a coke better than Dr. Pepper. It just tastes kind of funky to me.

As I was looking into the back of the fridge to see if they had any juice, or something that could be better than Dr. Pepper, I heard the footsteps of someone smaller than Jake come up behind me. It couldn't be a girl, they were too heavy, but it also couldn't be Embry, Paul, or Quil, they weren't heavy enough. It could be Collin or Brady, but I doubt they would come up right behind me. I turned slowly, and came face to face with a boy about a foot taller than me.

Our eyes met, and the world fell away from us. All that stupid stuff I had heard about finding true love could be right, maybe it did feel like you were the only people on Earth. Suddenly I could see the interlocking web of life that had brought us together, and I could see our future with eachother.

"Who are you?" We screamed simultaneously.

**I love the Quileute wolf pack of "Twilight", they're just too funny, and Seth is just too great for me not to write about. And I've been thinking about this story for too long, I had to write it out before it became a ghost story that would never see the light. Hope you guys liked it! Also, reviews would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I got so many more reviews than I expected, I actually expected to get none, because I don't normally write "Twilight". Though, as previously stated, I do love the wolf pack. They're just too funny not to like, and thanks for giving me the incentive to keep going with this story. Here we go! **

As the boy and I stared into each other's eyes, Jake walked back into the kitchen. He took in the scene of the kitchen, the fridge door ajar, some of the cans of soda on the floor, and the boy and I breathing like marathon runners, staring into each other's psyche. He ran out onto the porch, and brought Quil and Embry in. I heard Quil say something, but I couldn't quite catch it, I was worlds away at the moment, and wasn't coming back any time soon.

One part of me wanted to jump on him and not let go, but the other part of me wanted to run back to Oklahoma or even farther than that. The latter seemed my best choice at the moment, because jumping on him would cause me to explains things I didn't want to explain. As I was having my moment of lizard brain panic, he grabbed my shoulders and landed on right smack dab on my mouth.

I struggled in his grip, but he was just too strong for me to get away. I wrenched my right arm out of his iron grip on me, and slapped the side of his face as hard as I could muster at the moment. My hand was on fire, it felt like it had been shattered. He let go of me, and I howled in pain, cradling my hand to my chest.

"Oh my God!" I gasped with pain. "Are all of you made of rocks?" I wasn't quite able to catch my breath, I bent in half over my hand trying to make the pain go away. Quil hurried over to me, grabbed a bag of frozen peas for my hand, and led me to the couch. He sat me down with the make-shift ice pack, and went to get something else. Billy came out of his bedroom, and asked Jake something I couldn't hear over the blood pounding through my ears. Suddenly, as if some mysterious force had brought him, my dad burst through the door with Michael no far behind him. He made the connections between the evidence quick enough, and figured out what happened. Kind of.

Dad grabbed the boy by his collar and hauled him over to where I was half sitting, half laying, down. I had no idea that my dad was that strong.

"What in the world did you do to my daughter?" His voice boomed throughout the whole house, and I saw Jake flinch at the tone of my dad's voice. I flinched too, the boy didn't answer. I felt the odd need to protect him, so I jumped in front of the bull.

"He didn't do anything, Dad. He startled me on accident, you know how I get." My brother nodded at my dad, rubbing his jaw while remembering how hard I had punched him the last Halloween that he had tried to scare me.

"Jack, put the kid down," Uncle Billy commanded from the doorway. "I need to talk to you right now." He motioned my dad over to him, the guys had their own private pow-wow over in the doorway. All except the boy, and Quil, who was preoccupied with taking care of me. Speaking of, Quil came over to the couch to make sure I was okay. He took the ice pack off, and I flinched as my hand came in contact with the air around it. My hand stung like I had stuck it under boiling water, then slammed it in a car door, and then stuck it in a fire. And all that has happened to me. I'm just a little accident prone. Not clumsy.

"Stay still," Quil steadied my hand with his, "Maybe you shouldn't go around hitting guys, Josie." I sighed.

"Mrmph," He raised an eyebrow at me, I shrugged, and he spread some sort of ointment on my hand that instantly made the stinging go away. "Wow, what _is_ that?" I asked him. He shrugged and spread a little more on.

"Jake and Billy found this at a farmers market in Portland. All kinds of weird stuff over there." He informed me, I laughed and he wrapped my hand up in a bandage. "Josie, we're going to have to take you to the hospital if you can't bend your hand." I tried to bend my fingers, and put it into a fist, and hissed when I tried. Something was broken, or cracked, or at the very least bruised.

The boy moved a little closer to the couch, trying to say something to me, but Quil held up a hand and waved him back. I looked at him, questioning what he did. Although he had invaded my space, I wanted to see why he did it, and what made him do it. Even though it may as well be the same thing, there's a difference to me.

Quil saw my face, and immediately answered what I was asking him with my eyes. "He doesn't need to be near you right now, he may not be fully in control of everything." That confused me even more, but I didn't let it show, I just kept going. We both looked over to the guys by the doorway, and Quil got up to join them. I just sat on the couch in wait of the news they were discussing, I really didn't want to get up, and was in too much pain really think about it. Any other day I would have been in the thick of it, but I didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment.

I lay down on the couch, and thought of my mom. If she was alive, none of this would be happening. We wouldn't have our stupid stalling truck, we would have something reliable. None of us would be in La Push right now; we would be in Oklahoma City, hanging out at my aunt's house. I might not have hurt my hand this badly, and maybe I would be on the rez with my other cousins. And my boyfriend, man, did I miss him.

I took out the photograph of him and I that I carried with me at all times. It included three of our best friends, my cousin, and my mom in the middle of it all. She insisted that we take a picture of all of us, while we were all in the same place. Tears threatened to spill over my lids if I didn't take control of myself soon. I wiped away what would become tear tracks on my face, and as I was doing this, the boy came over and wiped one of my tears away.

~*Break*~

Seth P.O.V.

I saw that beautiful girl crying, and it broke my heart to see her like that. I could really feel something inside of me breaking, as if she had burst an invisible dam inside of my chest. All these foreign emotions came pouring out of me as I looked at her.

Wow, I think that's the most poetic thing I have ever said. After I had my moment of femininity – I can accept it and be a man at the same time! – I walked over to her, and wiped a tear off of her face, that I didn't think she knew was there. She looked up at me in surprise, and I tried to give her a semblance of a reassuring smile. But, I don't think it worked, I just couldn't get past the tears that were balancing on the edge of her bottom lids.

I wiped those away too, trying to be gentle. I'm not sure if that worked, either, because she flinched away from my big hand. One of the only reasons I didn't like being a shifter. I couldn't do small tasks anymore, I broke pens and pencils all the time, I could barely wipe the tears away from my imprint's face. Yeah, she's my imprint if you haven't guessed by now. It's a nice feeling, you have someone there who you'll always love, and possibly someone who will always love you.

They just kind of give in to the endless love that you can give them, they eventually realize that you're the only one that could care about them like that. It's a good thing for everyone, and it keeps you sane. Or so I've heard. You actually never know how they'll react at first. I guess her first reaction was to slap me.

** Wow, I looked at my story stats, and I saw all these different readers from all these different countries. It made me realize that we're all more connected than any of us realize, and it's a really cool feeling! Also, St. Patrick's Day is coming up, and that means a good home cooked Irish meal from my Ma, and church. So, happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone! And have a great rest of the week! (*psst* also, review please, that would make me extremely happy.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**When you sit in your chair like a creep for fifteen minutes staring into space o.o, yeah I got called out on that by my best friend. But, she does it too, so does it really matter that much? Ha, no :P. So, I was just going to write one chapter this week, and write another on the weekend. Except, I have nothing to do, and I couldn't avoid the computer for the rest of the week. I also took the CAHSEE for the first time today, I totally passed that. :P**

It had been a few days since that incident in my cousin's kitchen, and I hadn't seen the boy. He had wiped my tear away, and walked out the door to the dark oblivion of the storm raging outside. My dad and Michael and gone outside and come back soaked to the bone, the water glistening like diamonds in their hair. They talked to the others for a little while longer as I sat – still in pain, mind you – for an hour on the old couch. I was disappointed with the lack of forward motion in the situation, it could have taken only fifteen minutes to clear everything up, but Dad just had to blow everything out of proportion.

They had eventually taken me to the hospital, but it had taken over an hour, and my hand was starting to turn so purple it was almost black. It turned out that it was a hairline fracture in one of my phalanges. Joy. On my writing hand too, that was a shame, I loved to write small stories about a character I had created when I was in middle school. His name is Adrian, the name means "dark one", and it seemed appropriate at the time because I was going through a phase of only wearing black. Because I was mourning my generation, whose stupidity occasionally astounds me. But only occasionally, it really takes a lot to surprise me now after going to school with the idiots I had been with since kindergarten.

As my family rushed me to the hospital at snail's pace, I thought more about the boy who I wanted to protect. He had brown eyes, flecks of sandy gold in them, lighter in the middle and going to darker to black around the edges. Evidently, I had stared at his eyes for way too long, I shouldn't have memorized how his eyes looked. I had a boyfriend, and I had promised him that I wouldn't abandon him no matter what. I would be back in three years for college anyway, so I wouldn't be away for too long, and I would visit during every break. Wouldn't I?

Anyway, I had ended up meeting what Jake called "the good doctor", Doctor Cullen. He really was the good doctor, he fixed me right up, gave me a brace to keep my fingers straight, and also gave me pain medication to get through the day. It would take a month to heal, and it had already been five days, I was off to a good start.

**Seth P.O.V.**

Jake had called me after I had gotten home, I guess they had taken my imprint to the hospital and one of her fingers had a hairline fracture. I felt terrible, it was almost like when Bella punched Jacob, but Jake's cousin seemed like she actually knew how to fight someone; whereas Bella…she didn't even know how to make a proper fist. I didn't feel bad for Bella, but for Josephine – whose name I learned over the phone – I felt a chasm of pain opening up. Not to be dramatic, but it was all I could compare what I felt to.

I didn't know how to approach her, I had been told that she had a boyfriend. She was so independent that she would take my imprint and pretend it didn't exist, because she didn't want to have no choice in love. Love? Gosh, what was I turning into? I just wanted to get to know her, at least. Maybe have dinner at least once, but if she didn't want me I wouldn't force myself on her. But, if she could try to love me, I would be all over that girl. No lie.

Suddenly I was whacked in the head with a pillow by my older sister. "Hey, _Lee-Lee,"_ I said, using her nickname from Sam, it was cruel, but effective.

"What did you call me?" She growled at me while lifting me up from my seat on the couch by my collar, the second time it had happened in a week, by the two people I had thought least likely do that to me.

"I said, _Lee-Lee,"_ she dropped me, and ran off to her room, my goal in the first place. I couldn't wait until she imprinted – although it may not happen, a dim prospect for the whole pack – Leah was making life miserable for everyone who was in love. Especially Sam, she couldn't stand to be around Emily, which hurt our cousin more than anyone could imagine. It wasn't anyone's fault, but Leah felt betrayed, and she had no one to blame but them. I felt terrible for calling her that, but it was all I could do to get her to leave me alone.

I stared at the phone, willing it to ring, just so I could hear more news about Josephine. God, that was such a beautiful name. Fitting for one as gorgeous as her, I wondered if she was thinking about me too.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. The thoughts kept coming, and snuck up on me at the weirdest times. While eating, in the shower, trying to sleep, especially when I had nothing else to think about. Even while I was unpacking! I couldn't get away from him, his eyes, or his kiss. I shouldn't be thinking about that though, I had boyfriend, and that was one thing that wasn't going to change soon.

It had to be the unchanging thing in my world of uncertainty. I looked around the new house, and stared into my brother's room that was down the hall. He sat on his bed and strummed his guitar, I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he searched for new song lyrics. So, I did what I had done for years, I went and plopped onto his bed seeking advice.

He looked up at me in surprise, raising his eyebrows. "Do you need something? Or is there no reason you're sitting on my bed staring at me?" I nodded. "Yes to which one, Josie, I'm confused."

"Yes to 'I need something.'" He waved his hand in the air, signaling for me to continue. I took a breath. "So, Ihaveaboyfriendbu-" He put his finger to my lips, and sighed.

"Calm down, Speedy Gonzales," He said. "You have a boyfriend, but?" He kept his hand on my mouth as I tried to speak. "A little slower this time, Jos." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"So, I like Dallas, he's my boyfriend and he's great. _But,"_ Mike raised his eyebrow at me, and I almost stopped then and there, but I needed my big brother's advice for this problem to go away. "I just can't get that guy from last night out of my head, even though I fractured his finger on his face." He laughed at that, and set his guitar down on the floor.

"Not to risk sounding like one of Mom's corny sayings, but, just listen to your heart and the answer will come to you eventually. Hopefully in a few days, or this problem isn't going away anytime soon." I looked at him, and sank into the reality that it would take me a while to solve my issues. I sighed mentally and went back to my new room. I looked around at my foreign surroundings, filled with my familiar time worn furniture and reflected back on my day of pain. But, mostly of unpacking my trinkets and two hundred and fifty books.

** So, what did y'all think? I think it went pretty well, considering this is only my third chapter. Review, review, review! Or not, you know, whatever floats your boat. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, I'm back, and I have something to ask all of you. I was recently asked to join a Twilight RP forum – geeky I know, but hey, it's me what'd you expect? – And we need some other people to join if any of you are interested. Most of the nomads are left, and all of the Quileutes are open except for Leah and Jacob. So, it'd be great if you could consider this. I'm also going to be writing a Hunger Games story with my friend very soon, so keep your eyes open for that.**

I wake up and look around my room for a sign of the noise that woke me up. There was nothing that I could see around the room, I look towards the window, and see that there is a boy outside in the bushes. I blink and he's gone, but I know that he was there. Or I could be hallucinating, it is my first day of school, after all, and I get a little crazy when I'm nervous. I just don't want to face a day full of new people. I'm unfriendly at best of times to people I don't know, and just mean at worst.

I don't know what it will be like at this new school, but I hope it's okay. I put on my clothes and run downstairs, only to be met with smoke that burns my eyes and makes them water. I wave the smoke away from my face and continue into the kitchen where the smoke originated from. My dad and brother are at the middle of the scene, trying to take something out of the oven that looks suspiciously like a plastic tray. I close my eyes and count to ten – something that had _never _worked for me – and look at my surroundings again. Nothing's changed.

I grab the oven mitts off of the counter, and head over to the oven where I grab the tray – just as I suspected. Plastic. – and set it on the counter where it can melt in peace. I then turn to my family, my brother holds up a pot holder in front of his face and my dad holds up his hands to stop me from yelling at them. I stay silent, and my dad starts to explain.

"I wasn't sure what to put the cinnamon rolls on, so I just picked the first tray that I saw." He smiles apologetically at me. I continue to stare at him. He continues to smile at me. I don't break down. I pick up the tray and put it in the sink, and realize that it is unsalvageable.

"You know that this was Mom's favorite serving tray, right?" I shouldn't say was. She's probably somewhere looking down on us, and being angry that Dad ruined her favorite tray. It's sure gonna be a hoot when they finally meet again, I can picture her just staring at him for the longest time, trying to decide whether to hug him or yell at him for ruining her things.

"I didn't know that, I thought it was the tray that had all the purple polka-dots on it." I shake my head, and smile. Dad was always so clueless, he was the one who got the tray with the polka-dots on it. So, obviously that should have been her favorite. Dad's logic has always made me laugh, because it just doesn't make sense. My brief moment of sadness passes, and I turn to Dad and shake my head again. 

"Just because you got her that tray, doesn't mean it was her favorite." He smiled at me again, I pick up my bag and walk out the door to the gray outside. The weather is the same all the time here, Saturday? Rain. Sunday? Gray skies. Monday? A glimmer of sunlight, then torrents of rain. I can never win in this God forsaken little town. It's a terrible place to live. Well, not completely terrible, but the weather is the most hated thing of my life right now.

I walk to the end of our driveway, and begin to wait for Jacob, who's supposed to pick me up for school. Michael's coming to school later because he's going to go get his Washington license. I look at my watch, it's only been a minute since I walked out the door. It feels like it's been an eternity. I finally see Jake's truck coming through the fog that covers the road to my house. There's someone else in the car with my cousin, and it looks like it's the guy that I slapped on Sunday.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I walk towards the truck as its slowing down. Jake hops out of the cab and gives me a hug and a once over, then a thumbs up. I barely have time to puzzle this because he shoves me around to his side of the truck and boosts me up into the other guy's lap. I scramble as far away from him as I can, and try to stay that way, but that's hard. Because, we live on a curved street. And Jake likes to drive fast apparently, this just makes me fall into the guy's lap again. And I almost stay there. But, I can't, I have a boyfriend.

The drive to school is torturous. Jacob seems to find every single sharp curve he can, and go around it, just to make me stay where I am. Which isn't something I should do, considering it was tempting me to break up with my boyfriend. We finally arrive at the school, and as soon as the boy gets out, I fall onto the grass. I have never loved solid ground this much. But, then again, I'd never been in Jake's truck before today.

The boy went off to some of his friends, and Jake showed me where the office is, and helped me sign in. I look down at the jumbled mess of papers I'm holding in my hands, and sigh. I have a map, and yet I still have no idea where my first class is.

"Hey," Jake says. "I have enough time before class to take you to yours." I smile at him, and he smiles back. He points things out on the map to me that I didn't see before, and he shows me small shortcuts to each of the classes that I have. This school is on a block schedule so we have three two hour classes a day. I walk along with Jake to my first period class, and just as I open the door to talk to the teacher, the bell rings. "I'll see you at lunch. Just look for all the oversized Quileute kids." He smiles at me, and it's hard not to smile back, even with how nervous I am. It's almost like his smile lights up a room.

I wave to him, and go into the classroom, where sitting upon a small chair is one of the prettiest people I have ever seen. My teacher is hot. Jeez, that's weird. She's white too, which isn't too surprising, I was just expecting something else. On the schedule sheet it says her last name is "Black", same as mine, but that's such a common name on the rez that it just means you're one of us. Not related, but you belong on the rez most of the time.

She looks up from her work to me and smiles, I try to smile back, but my face feels frozen. It's almost like the nerves of my first day have already gotten to me.

"You must be Jacob's cousin, Josephine, right?" She stands up and shakes my hand, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. "He's such a nice boy, he told me about you last week. That you were moving here very soon, I didn't realize you would be here this week." She smiles at me again, and this time I smile at her, too. She's just so warmly nice that it would make me look odd if I didn't. She assigns me a seat in the front, and as soon as she does everybody else starts walking in. A girl with flaming red hair sits next to me, and another tribe girl sits behind me. Some guys walk in, all obviously from the tribe, then another guy walks in. Extremely tall, blonde hair, green eyes, and very, very fair skin. I raise my eyebrow, then go back to staring at the board where Mrs. Black is beginning to write something. The blonde guy takes a seat right next to me, and as he does, the guy walks in. THE GUY. He says something to Mrs. Black, then takes a seat behind blondie.

I don't know how I'm going to make it through this class with the guy just diagonal from me. I can't even think about the lesson, this is language arts. AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE. AGJKIIFHOISDFKJKIL;!

**Hey, guys. Sorry that I've taken so long to update. And that this chapter is so short. I have had really bad writers block. And have been in pain the whole week, my foot may be broken. Yay. But, going to the doctor Monday, so nothing to worry about too much. I mean, I can still walk, so I'm grateful for that. I hope you guys enjoyed Josie's freak out moments, and review please :).**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked over my shoulder quickly; the boy – Seth I think – was still staring at me. I turned quickly back to the paper I was working on, trying not to think about his eyes boring holes into my back. I raised my hand to turn in my paper to Mrs. Black. She came to my desk, read it over and told me that I should have been placed in an honors class. I really hoped she forgave my lack of neatness on the paper; my hand was broken after all.

"I wanted to take a break; I was in all AP and honors until we moved. I was such a stress case." I shook my head and smiled at her. She smiled back, and took the paper back to her desk to grade further. I took out the book that I had been forcing myself to read, just to have something semi-productive to do. There was no other work to be done in the class, seeing as she had given us the two hours to do the work she had given us, and maybe some homework. Everyone else was taking the full two hours to create the paper she had assigned us, it was so easy that I thought I would have fallen asleep.

I read through the chapter I had recently stopped on in "Anne of Green Gables", it was one of my mother's favorite books, so I had thought that I would give a go of reading it. I could not see why she had liked it so much. There was nothing special about it, "The Secret Garden" is so much better than that drivel I'm currently reading. I sighed, and put the book back in my bag, content to write more of my novel on my laptop.

I started to write, I was spellbound by the words on my screen, because suddenly my characters came to life. I could see them standing in the dank, old mansion, seeking a treasure yet to be found. I could smell the mildew, hear the water dripping from the ceiling, and I could hear the voice of Michael – my favorite character. I felt breath on my throat. I closed my laptop quietly and turned to see who was behind me.

I was expecting to see the tribe girl who sat behind me earlier, but it turns out that sometime during the class her and Blondie switched. I stare at him for a few seconds, and he continues to smile at me. Just smile, not say anything. I turn slowly back around, open up my laptop once again and save my story before shutting down my laptop. I turn back to Blondie, I open up my mouth to say something and he just raises his eyebrows at me.

"Do you need something?" he asks, he quirks the corner of his mouth upwards, I shake my head slightly at smile, then proceed to inform him that he ruined my story. Then I think better of it. And this came out of my mouth.

"Why were you breathing on my neck?" He looked away, and looked back to me quickly. I raised my eyebrows at him, and turned back because I didn't get an answer. I heard someone snickering behind me, I could only assume it was The Guy. I didn't even turn to look this time, the bell rang and sent me flying out of that class. Maybe, just maybe, regular classes are too boring for me. I know I'm taking a break, but that class almost sent me to sleep.

As I was trying to get to my locker, someone grabbed my shoulder, I turned around and saw that it was The Guy. I stopped moving, I wasn't quite sure if he wanted to say something or if he wanted to just stare at me all day. I waited for a minute or so, watching him flounder for the right words to say, with his mouth hanging open. A sound finally came out of his mouth, and it was not what I was expecting from him.

"I loo - I mean, can I walk you to your locker?" I shook my head no, and ran off quickly, trying to escape him. But, he was too fast for me, and kept pace the whole way to my locker. I tried to get rid of him, really I did, but he was just too persistent for me to really evade.

"Is there any way I will be able to get rid of you?" he stared at me for a little bit, then looked around, then back to me. "Well? Is there?" he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head a tiny bit. I gave up, and let him follow me the rest of the way to my locker, he comes in handy it turns out. I got lost a few times and he had to point me the way to where I was supposed to go. I won't admit this to anyone, but I'm kind of thankful that he came along with me.

I said goodbye, then tried to go off to the class I was supposed to be in currently. As I walked I looked at the map I had been given, and at the schedule. I had no idea that it would ever be this hard to find a class in a school as small as this. I walked to the side of the hall and stared at the map even more, I couldn't figure out where the stupid class was.

"Do you need some help?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw that it was the tribe girl from earlier. I nodded at her and smiled sheepishly. "Where are you going?" She asked me. I looked down at my schedule again.

"It says D108, but I can't find it on the back of this stupid map." I sighed in frustration, I seemed to be overusing "stupid" as an adjective. She took my schedule from my hand quickly and looked it over.

"Wow, you have every class with me today. This is _weird._" It was weird. I had never even had this many classes with my best friend Lily. "But, I can totally show you the way to your next class." She said cheerfully, then pushed her black, square-framed glasses up her nose and linked her arm through mine as she led me to our next class. Pottery. I'm not good with clay. Last time I even tried to make a small _bowl_ out of some, it somehow ended up in my hair, up my nose and under my fingernails. Let's just say I'm not good with artsy things.

~*¾*~

Pottery class went infinitely better than I had originally thought, no clay was in my hair, the weird water-clay mixture wasn't under my nails or on my clothes. I was pretty lucky, especially since I had my very own guide to La Push high. Her name is Kim, she had five classes with me. The only one she didn't have with me was geometry. She had algebra II, it's not that I'm bad at math, it's just that I have issues with remembering all the formulas.

I walked off to lunch with Kim, and came into sight of my cousin, Quil, and Embry. I didn't really want to sit with a bunch of rowdy guys at the moment, so I decided to go with Kim. Then she waved at the boys. She and a guy named Jared sat at lunch and were the goofy, stupid-cute couple that everyone hates. Including me. I had to turn away from their anguished goodbye, because it was literally making me sick.

I looked at my watch, it was 11:35. My brother should have been at school by now, maybe he was just ditching his first day of school. I think he deserved to, he had straight A's since middle school, and had a right to miss a little bit of the day. If he remembered to pick me up like he had promised me the night before.

Kim and I walked to our next class, Spanish 2, this was something I was good at. Language came extremely easy to me, as I had found out the previous year when I was in Spanish 1. I sat down at the desk next to Kim, and people watched. A group of preppy boys walked in, all blonde, and all cocky looking. I rolled my eyes as I watched for the next group. The red headed girl from my first class walked in and smiled at me, I smiled back as she sat in the desk behind me. I heard her begin to chat with Kim, but I couldn't listen due to who walked through the door next.

The boy that had been staring at me all of first period was walking through the door, binder and book in hand, I put my hood up hoping he wouldn't notice me. It was to no avail, though, he saw me anyway, and sat down right behind Kim. She started chatting with him as well as the red-headed girl behind me. I sighed, this was going to be a very long class.

~*¾*~

I stared at my partner – whose name I had learned is Seth – and tried very hard not to let him notice that I was staring at his perfectly chiseled face. I shook my head, trying to get myself out of the stupor, and went back to doing our work. The teacher had put the two of us together to do a class project, it was stupid. I sighed and continued to write a skit in Spanish for Seth and I to perform together in front of my new class in two weeks. He worked on a drawing for our characters, I looked over at it and winced. Maybe I should handle all the more artistic aspects of the project.

I finished up the skit and turned it in to the teacher, Seth barely looked up when I came back to the two desks he had pushed together for us, he was so into the drawing that he was working hard to create. I took out my laptop again and started to write more, even though I had just written something my creativity wasn't at all tapped out. I kept writing my novel, and wasn't even aware that Seth was slowly leaning over and trying to read what I was writing. I closed my laptop slowly as I became aware of him reading my work. He very casually, and nonchalantly began drawing again. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kim and the red-headed girl – whose name was Ariel oddly enough – and jumped into their conversation about a bonfire going on the Friday night of this week.

Ariel knew nothing about it, and that's why Kim was telling her about it, I guess. I listened, and commented here and there while listening to what would go on there. I expected my family to be going, but you never know what my dad would be planning. But, before I could go to the party, I would have to make it through my first week of school. I sighed and looked back at the binder filled with homework from my classes. I already had a headache thinking about it.

** I'm back! :) This chapter took me a little while to write, I started it over about three different times. So, what did you guys think? Tell me what you liked and disliked, it would really help me. Comment! And stay tuned for the bonfire party. Also, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter five….there were two others I forgot to delete…forget you ever read it, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked in the mirror of my bathroom and examined myself, nothing looked too bad. I wasn't bulging out in awkward places, and my make-up wasn't smudged, but I smoothed down my shirt anyway, and I brushed my hair once more just to make sure. My uncle had said that they were having a bonfire on the Friday of this week, like they did every other Friday, and wanted to also celebrate our move to La Push.

It would only be a few people; including my dad and uncle's friends, the guys Jake hung out with, their girlfriends, and the elders. I looked at myself again, my outfit didn't look as good as I had originally thought it would, and no matter what I did, it just didn't feel right. I went back to my room, pulled off my flowing top, and pulled on a t-shirt along with a sweatshirt from my previous high school. I went back to the bathroom, and decided that this was the look that I wanted. It was comfortable, and didn't look like I was trying too hard to look good.

I fussed with my hair for a bit, then just left it down, and went out to the living room where my brother was waiting for me. Our dad had left early to help set up at the beach, and had told us to come later because he had some sort of surprise for us. Michael shot straight up as I walked in, and opened the door for me like the gentleman he was. Kind of. I steadied the door he had swung open with my good hand, and tried to walk out. But the universe decided that simply walking out was too easy, I had a slow motion fall as I walked out the door. I almost fell onto my face when our cousin came out of nowhere and caught me.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as he righted me, Jake gave me a hug as I collected my wits. I breathed in my cousin's homey scent, it calmed me down a little bit, because if he hadn't caught me, my brains would be splattered on the sidewalk in front of our new house.

"Thanks, Jake," I adjusted myself and my cast as he let go of me. "I'm not sure how that story would have ended if you weren't there." He smiled at me and rubbed my head like I was a little kid.

"You're welcome, Josy," He hugged me again, then did a weird bro-fist thing with my brother. I don't even try to understand that. "Hey, Mike, your dad sent me over to pick you guys up, he said something about not wanting you to drive on a slick road at night."

I raised my eyebrow, "So, instead of putting Michael in danger, he's putting you in danger?"

He shrugged, "No, he said it's because the roads are slicker than they usually are, and I can navigate them better." In Oklahoma we would get torrents of rain when it would rain, so I was pretty sure that Michael could have navigated some slick roads just fine. We all filed out the door, chattering about school and what we had all done that day.

"So, you're working on a project in Spanish, right, Josy?" my cousin asked me suddenly, before that he and Michael had been talking about the school's sports record, and were worrying over whether or not the baseball team would prevail in the upcoming game against Forks High.

"Yeah, I'm working on it with that guy, Seth. He's your friend, right?" Jacob nodded at me and focused back on the road.

"I've known Seth for a little while now, his Dad died a year or so ago, and he hasn't been the same since." He shook his head sadly, and looked on. We were almost at the beach and could see the dim light that must be coming off of the bonfire they had built. "He seems to be quite taken with you, if I do say so myself." He wiggled his eyebrows, and did a fake British accent. I rolled my eyes at him and saw flashes of a wedding go by in my mind's eye. I shook the odd thought out of my head and focused on the blur of trees going by my window.

~*Break*~

I sat on a log that Quil had dragged over, and listened to Uncle Billy tell the stories of our ancestors. I had heard these - and many others – from my father over the years, and I thought they were an amazing piece of our culture that we had to hang on to. So, I thoroughly enjoyed that aspect of the night, but there was food as well. Nothing fancy, just hotdogs and hamburgers that a girl named Emily had grilled, as well as some potato slices that had been cooked in an oven beforehand. All the boys at four plates of food, filled until pieces of food were falling off, and even when they landed on the ground, the boys still ate them.

As I ate, I noticed that Seth was getting ever closer to me. Every few minutes or so, he would get up and scoot to a different spot in the circle. I stayed in my place; it only looked like he was trying to talk to everyone, until he bumped Quil off of the log and sat down right next to me. I scooted away a little and kept eating my hot dog, he scooted closer to me. Just a fraction of an inch closer, but I still noticed it.

"So.." He started off, I looked at him as he tried to find his words. "Josephine, I really got off on the wrong foot with you. I really wanted to say how sorry I am that I kissed you…" He trailed off, looking at me in dismay. "Can I just start over?" I smiled at him, he seemed like a pretty sweet guy. Sweeter than I had first assumed, at least.

"Okay, thanks…um, I'm Seth," He balanced the plate on his knee as he reached his hand out to shake mine. It didn't work out quite like he wanted, as he reached over he knocked the plate off of his knee, into the sand, and got ketchup all over his leg. He stared at it for few seconds with both his arms up, and his mouth open in an "O". It was hilarious from my standpoint, but not from his. He rushed off to get some napkins and clean himself off. I watched him run, then went back to eating my dinner.

He returned quite a bit later, wearing new shorts that were ketchup free. I laughed a little at him. "What's so funny?" He asked me with a smirk. I shook my head at him, I didn't really want to give in to him by laughing, but it was hard not to. It was almost like he was the sun after months of rainy days. It was weird, because that's how I should have seen my boyfriend. But, it was almost like he had become distant since my mom had died. Almost like he was trying to give me my space, but also trying to break up with me.

He shoved me a little bit and stole one of my potato slices, I smacked his hand and he dropped it back onto my plate. "Hey, you aren't Quil, no one can take my food but him." He laughed as I raised my eyebrow at him. I kept eating as he chattered about school and his friends. It was almost like he was carrying on a conversation with himself. I laughed here and there, it was nice. I was finally at ease, and Seth really didn't seem as bad as I had thought he was. At least, not yet.

He kept on talking, enough for the both of us, and I almost stopped listening until he asked me a question. "So, do you wanna take a dip in the water?" I looked at him, looked at the water and looked back at him. I shook my head profusely at him, he just laughed.

"I could get one of my sister's swim suits for you, we only live about five minutes away from here." He gestured to the road, I weighed his proposition in my mind against my common sense telling me not to go into the frigid water.

"Sure, just make sure it's okay with your sister first, okay?" He nodded and gave me a thumbs up then ran off. I shook my head, marveling at my stupid decision. I could get pneumonia, or even drown in the rough waters the ocean.

I sat on the log thinking about Seth, he was probably running top speed back to his house just to get the stupid suit. I looked at the water, and looked back to the road where Seth had disappeared. I had to go through with the swim, I couldn't take it back.

~*Break*~

"Augh! It's so cold!" I laughed out loud. "How did I ever agree to this?" He laughed and waded over to where I was. We were in a relatively shallow part of the water, but I still couldn't reach the sandy bottom if I wanted to keep my head above the water. Seth could still stand, and the water only came up to his chest and he was the only thing keeping me in the same place at this point. I looked up at him as he laughed, and he grabbed me up in his arms. He was awfully touchy for someone who had just met me, but I found that I didn't completely mind. _Think of your boyfriend _a traitorous voice in the back of my mind whispered to me. I instantly felt guilty, but Seth made me feel better in one night than my boyfriend had in six months.

He set me back down in the water, I felt the chill creep all the way back up to my shoulders. I huddled in closer to him because he was just so dang warm! The head radiated off of him like he was some sort of stove, and it felt great. I was always freezing, and my boyfriend was never warm. He was still laughing at me, oblivious to the fact that I was lost in my own head. He had a great infectious sort of laugh, I laughed along with him, and my side felt like it was going to split open, but I kept laughing anyway.

I looked up at him again, and he just smiled down at me. His teeth glinted white in the moonlight, and it shone off of his black hair just right. It was almost like a screen had been lifted off of my eyes, and I could see him clearly for the first time. He was a beautiful person, but I'm not talking about his exterior. It was almost like I could see his soul shining through his eyes, and through his very skin. It was amazing, but that little voice still niggled at the back of my mind. I felt almost guilty, but this was almost a once in a lifetime feeling. How could I feel guilty when I could be staring at someone who could very well be the only chance at true happiness?

**Hey, guys! Tell me what you think about the first semi-romantic chapter of this story, please :) because I'm feeling pretty good about this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's getting so hot in California D:, I need to go summer shopping already. Well, let's get on with the story!**

~*Break*~

My dad got really mad at me for going for a swim in the frigid waters, and I was sneezing for a week afterwards, but it was so much fun. I hadn't seen Seth outside of school since then, but I was assigned to three projects with him, so I would be spending a lot of time with him in the weeks to come.

It was Friday again, and I was wishing that I could go back and swim in the water with him again. I was quickly snapped out of my daydream by my oceanography teacher setting down a huge pile of papers for me to pass out. I went about that, but still kept thinking about Seth and the beach. It was the first time in a long time that I had some real fun. After my mom died, it seemed like no one really had the time of day for me. Most of the girls I called friends avoided me like I was the plague, like if you caught me your mother would die.

None of them understood what it was like to lose someone so close to you, maybe your cousin died, or you grandfather…but it wasn't anything like losing your mother. She was the first person I saw almost every day and the last person I saw every night. I confided so many of my secrets in her, she was really my best friend. I sighed and continued to pass out the papers, most of them didn't make them to their owners though, I had no idea who three-quarters of these people were.

I handed the rest back to my oceanography teacher, and she handed them to someone who knew what they were doing. I started doodling in my notebook, I had forgotten to bring my sketchbook to school that day, and regretted it immensely. I continued to doodle when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I took it out and the contact info said _Dallas_ on it. I sighed again, I had completely forgotten about my far away boyfriend. I opened the text.

_We need to talk._ This popped up on my screen, and I could tell what was coming next.

~*Break*~

I sat on my couch, not numb, but near close to it. It's not like I had been expecting him to break up with me this quickly, I thought maybe after high school. Or even when we were well into college. I had felt him get distant though, and maybe it was a good thing he had broken up with me. I was free to do what I wanted. What was it that I did want, though?

I couldn't think of anything sufficient enough, and went to get some orange juice from my fridge. I grabbed the jug, then opened a cupboard to get a cup. As I uncapped the orange juice, I heard the door to my house creek open. _It must be Michael,_ I thought, and went back to pouring myself a drink.

I didn't hear any footsteps lead from the door to his room – which is where he usually went after school – so I took my orange juice and went to see what he was doing. As I walked into the living room, I saw that it wasn't my brother at all, it was my cousin.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" He looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at me, I raised my eyebrow and opened his mouth to explain.

"So, Michael is at the hospital getting stitches," He smiled at me apologetically, "And your dad sent me to come pick you up." I shook my head and grabbed my bag as I put on my flip flops. We walked out to his truck, not talking much, and got in the cab. I stared out the window the whole drive to the hospital.

I watched the trees pass by my window and wished myself to the hospital. I also wished myself to Oklahoma, and Hawaii, as well as wishing myself to my Aunt's house. Which was also in Oklahoma. After about twenty minutes we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I spotted my dad's car immediately and hopped out of the truck. I grabbed the bag I had taken with us and followed Jake's lead to the front doors of the hospital.

The nurses that were on duty allowed us through to see my brother, who was being stitched up by Doctor Carlisle. I saw the doctor finish up and pat Mike on the shoulder, I ran up to my brother and gave him a hug. He hugged me back lightly, and I smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" He yelled, "I just got stitches, and you're hitting me?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What did you do anyway?" I asked, he shrugged and held up the hand with the stitches on it for me to look at while he told the story.

"I was at the store picking something up for dinner, and I accidentally knocked over a wine bottle." I raised both my eyebrows at him this time, "And, well, I tried to help clean it up, and one of the glass shards sliced my finger pretty good." He held up his injured hand again, and I shook my head at him.

"You're even worse than I am," I snorted, he laughed hysterically.

"Oh, that's funny, sis', considering your brains were almost all over the pavement the other night," He reminded me quickly, I could feel my face getting hot, and smacked him with my good hand again.

"Come on, we have to go pick up your medication at the pharmacy," He walked in front of me to get Dad, and I walked a little slower behind them and Jake. "Dickhead," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Josephine?" My brother asked over the sound of the hospital monitors. I smiled at him sweetly.

"It was nothing; I think you're hearing things." I smiled at him again, and he turned back around. It was going to be a long night.

**Another chapter! Yay, so not as good as the other one, and certainly no Seth in this one, but hey she and her boyfriend broke up. This totally leaves it open for romance now ;), or does it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! It's finally summer break for me :D, so that means this story is gonna be getting a lot more attention and love. Yay! Let's get on with the story.**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window and sunlight streaming in through my window in stripes across my bed and my bedroom floor. I sat up and shaded my face with my arm and looked out my window, it was no joke, there were fluffy white clouds outside my window and between those clouds I saw a clear blue sky. The kind that makes you want to spend all day staring at the sky and laying in the thick green grass of your overwatered backyard.

I sat up and stretched my arms out, then yawned the biggest yawn of my life, feeling more rested than I had in weeks. Maybe Washington was better than I thought it would be, except for the fact that nothing happens here and there isn't a movie theater.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed, anticipating all the nothing I had to do today, except for clean up my room. It was a mess, after being in this town for a month it hadn't been cleaned once, I had to dust vacuum and wash my bed sheets. After that I could do nothing, I crawled out of my bed and slowly opened my door so I wouldn't wake anyone else if they weren't up. I crept down the hall in my socks as quietly as I could, and walked into the kitchen where I opened up the fridge. I saw that inside there were two cans of the cinnamon bun dough-things, so I popped those open and put them on a metal tray that promptly went into the oven.

As I waited for the buns to rise, I went to my room and put some pants on under the oversized t-shirt I had worn to bed, then took that off and put on a bra and a regular t-shirt. I stretched again, and went to the kitchen just in time to hear the oven go off. I grabbed an oven mitt and took the tray out of the oven, I set it on the counter and decided to wait for the guys to wake up before I ate any.

~*break*~

I sat on my couch watching television, not quite sure what I was watching. I had finished all my chores, and instead of enjoying this rare sunny day outside like I should have been, I was sitting inside watching some stupid fashion show. Not that I didn't enjoy some cute clothes, it's just that everyone on these shows was a catty girl. And I don't mean gender-wise.

As I sat and watched the show – or tried to look interested in it – someone knocked on my door, I got up and looked through our peephole. It turns out that someone was my cousin. I unlocked the door to let him in, I opened up the door and he pushed me aside as he came bounding in. He was a far cry from the serious Jake I had seen last night.

"Hey, we're all going down to the beach," He grinned excitedly at me. "So, go get your suit, get changed and come with me." He smiled at me even bigger, making me suspicious.

"By 'all of us', who exactly do you mean?" I smiled back at him, secretly hoping that Seth was at the top of that list. "Is Paul included in that list?" He shook his head, still grinning at me.

"Paul is not included in the list, but Seth, Embry, and Quil are," He continued, "Seth is actually out in the car right now," I peeked through the window in my front room, and just as Jake said, Seth was waiting in the truck at the curb looking bored.

"Okay, I'll come with you guys, but promise me that nothing crazy will go on. Okay?" He shrugged at me, "Don't shrug at me! I need a definite answer, or promise, or –" I stalled for a second, trying to think of something else I could add.

"Fine, I won't do anything risky while we're at the beach, but I can't say the same for every guy there." I shook my head at him and picked up the remote to turn off the TV.

"Okay, I'll go with you, just let me write a note to dad, and change into my suit." I slow-jogged into my kitchen, located a pen and scrap of paper, then scribbled a quick note to my dad who was at the hardware store. I knew he wouldn't mind that I had gone off with my cousin to the beach. Then I went down the hall to where my room was and rummaged through my drawers to find my cute bikini. If Seth was going to be there, I wanted to look good. It was a string bikini, that looked like someone had printed a sunset on it, complete with palm trees on my boobs.

I rooted through my drawers for a few seconds longer before finding it and throwing it on, I took out a white sundress and put that on over the suit. I grabbed a hair tie, my tote bag, sunscreen, and three bottles of water. Guaranteed I'd drink two, the third was for emergency purposes. I also grabbed a compact mirror, in case I got lost in the woods, my sunglasses, and my yellow toms.

I looked at the time on my clock and realized it had been fifteen minutes since I told Jake I would be right back. I panicked and flew out of my room to my living room, and saw my cousin sitting on my couch staring blankly at the TV while Seth still sat in the truck, bored. As soon as I came into my living room, Jake stood up and motioned to the door, I rolled my eyes at him and opened my door, apparently he didn't care about the time.

We walked down my driveway to the truck at the curb where Seth waited in it, as soon as he saw me his face broke out into a smile that I thought would split his face in two. I got into the cab from the driver's side and sat between the two boys. Jake chattered on about the Cullen family the whole way there and talked most about a girl named Bella and her daughter Renesmee. I guess Renesmee was about six months old, and Jake spent a lot of time with them. I rolled my eyes at him, and sighed as he went on reverently about this little girl. I looked at Seth and pulled a face that he laughed at. It took fifteen minutes, but we finally came in sight of the beach. My heart started racing as I took in the sunlight filled beach, and I smiled at the memories of last Friday.

Jake parked his truck on the asphalt adjacent to the beach and we all hopped out of the cab and ran out to the sand. Everyone else was already there and messing around in the water, and yelled out to us from the waves crashing around them. I dropped my bag and shucked my sundress, throwing it on the sand. I took my hair tie and put my hair up then ran into the water where the guys waited for us.

"Agh! This is still freezing!" I hadn't expected it to be quite so cold, but the water hadn't seen the sun in a long time, so I should have expected this. We all splashed around in the water for a while, then I went and lounged around on the sand. I laid on my towel and stared up at the bluest sky I had seen in a while and tried to settle down into the sand, I couldn't get comfortable, so I ditched my towel and laid down on the sand. I rolled around in it, languishing in the feel of the warmth.

I stopped rolling around, and just stayed still, staring up at the sky some more. I was enjoying this rare day in the sun, even if it was still a little cold, and I shouldn't really be wearing a bikini. I enjoyed the smell of the ocean, and the sight of my cousin having fun with his friends. He was a fun guy - I had learned that by spending every single day with him – but, he was always so serious, it seemed like he had more responsibility than he was letting on. But, I didn't want to pry.

I sat up to watch the waves, and immediately caught Seth's eye. He made a "come here" gesture with his arm, but I shook my head, I didn't really want to step into the cold water. He rolled his eyes and smiled some more, and made another gesture towards me. I shook my head again at him, and as soon as I did, he came bounding out of the water towards me. I started to panic, my heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's. I looked around my spot on the sand for something to defend myself with. I couldn't find anything, so I got up to run, but before I could do that, Seth scooped me up and ran back to the water.

He then dumped me unceremoniously into the waves at his feet. I broke the surface of the water sputtering and trying to move my hair out of my face to no avail. All the guys laughed at me as I peeked out at them from my curtains of hair with one eye, I dunked my head under the water quickly to put my hair back in its rightful place, and caught a glimpse of something very white. I jumped out of the water quickly and tried to get one of the guys' attention, I couldn't get any words out, everything I wanted to say was stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out.

Jake finally turned his attention to me and I pointed towards the white shape in the water, it looked vaguely humanoid, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. "Jake, over there," I kept pointing in the direction of the shape. "It looks like a person," I finally got out all of the words that were sticking in my throat.

"I'll be back in a little bit, get back onto the shore with the guys," Before I could even nod, my cousin had dove into the waves and was swimming to the shape in the water. Seth, Quil, and Embry dragged me back to the beach and we waited for Jake to swim to shore. I saw him pick up the shape in the water and start to swim back. He readjusted a few times to more easily swim with whatever he had in his arms, I watched him slice easily and quickly through the surf and make it back to where we were in minutes. As he got closer to our group, I could see that he had a small girl in his arms. She wasn't short, but painfully thin. Her long hair stuck close to her scalp in small waves, she was so pale, and had collarbones that looked like they would slice through her skin at any second.

Jake finally got to us and set the small girl on the sand, I knelt down next to him and looked at her arms. There were small, white, crescent shaped marks criss-crossing up and down her arms. There were more around the crook of her elbow, and upon further inspection, there were two marks on her neck. One on either side of it. I stared at her body trying to make sense of it, and trying to make sense of the fact that my cousin wasn't doing a thing to help her breathe. I looked up at him and he looked down at her sadly, his face said everything. We couldn't do anything to help this girl, and neither could anyone else.

I mourned a life that I had never known as Seth pulled me away, stowed me in the truck, and drove me home. All I could see was the body of that girl, and the three boys standing over her.

**Well, hello there :) I hope you all liked this one, I'm finally introducing some vampiness. Tell me what you thought, please, because I love getting reviews. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Another chapter :) so, let's go!**

~*Break*~

I laid in my bed for the rest of the day after the beach trip, I couldn't get the girl's lifeless body out of my mind. I didn't sleep a wink, I didn't eat anything for two days afterward, and I couldn't seem to drag myself out of bed. I wasn't sure if the guys had contacted the police, the elders, or even called an ambulance just to make sure she could be saved.

I buried my head even further into my pillow and groaned, all this was stressing me out and I was not further to figuring out what had gone on. The state her body was in wasn't natural at all. The bites on her arms shouldn't have been there unless she had been floating in the ocean longer than I thought she had been. And even if she had been floating in the sea for a while, she would have sunk to the bottom already. Nothing made sense anymore.

I threw the pillow off of my bed and buried myself under my covers, I didn't feel like coming out for another week. That plan was shattered, though, when I heard three tentative knocks on my door.

"Come in." I mumbled into my mattress. I heard my door creak open and whoever was behind the door stepped into my room. I sat up in my bed and looked at whoever had wandered into my room. My eyesight cleared and I saw Seth, I was suddenly aware of how unkempt I looked. I hadn't gotten out of bed in two days, so that also meant that I hadn't showered or brushed my hair, or my teeth. I could just see him running out of my room in fright at the rank dragon breath that was bound to come out of my mouth.

He waved at me and smiled sympathetically, "Hey, Josephine, how ya doin'?" He asked me, I shrugged at him and looked down at the comforter I was still wrapped like a caterpillar in. He shook his head and smiled again, nervously this time, though. Almost like he was scared I'd snap if he wasn't careful.

It's not like I haven't seen death, but I hadn't ever seen it that up close to me without warning. I wouldn't snap or break if he didn't tiptoe around me, I could handle anything he could.

"So, do you..um, want to brush your hair, or something…?" He asked. I just stared at him without saying anything. "I'll – um, I'll take that as a no," He paused for a moment, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. "I guess…" He trailed off quietly and I kind of felt bad for making him uncomfortable. Kind of.

"So, what are you here for?" I shifted in my bed and sat up against my head board as I waited for him to answer me. He thought about it for a little bit then opened his mouth to answer, closed it, and opened it again, finally finding a good answer.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, and to tell you some good news about the girl we found." Just like me, he couldn't think of her as only a corpse riddled with wounds.

"Well, thank you," I finally gave in and started to be nicer. "I hope her spirit finds peace." I said quietly, My mother had always told me that people who died violently wandered the Earth looking for peace. I wasn't quite sure where she got that philosophy, but I tended to believe that.

"I hope so, too," He responded to me, I looked up at him, surprised that he would agree with me on that. We sat silently for a few moments that seemed to span a lifetime, thinking about the girl and what could have happened to her. Or at least, that's what I was thinking about, I wasn't quite sure what Seth was thinking at the moment.

~*Break*~

Seth P.O.V.

We sat saying nothing for a few minutes, I could tell she was thinking about the girl and worrying over what could have happened to her body. I wasn't worried about that, though, I knew the Cullen family would sort it out.

She was a mess, and it had been a misstep to suggest brushing her hair to her. She just stared at me like I had suggested the most asinine thing in the world to her, and she went back to snuggling down in her comforter that she had turned into her den almost. She sat there not moving, thinking about this girl's soul. The soul of someone she never knew, and hopefully would never know.

She was perfect, everything about her was perfect. Even if she hadn't showered in two days, brushed her teeth, changed her pajamas, and brushed her hair, she was still beautiful. She was beautiful because she was sad over someone she had never seen before Saturday, and whom she had never seen alive.

She looked up, finally realizing that I was staring at her like a creep. Well, I guess imprinting is kind of creepy in its own way. Whatever, I smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes. I snorted and pulled a face at her to make her laugh, it worked and I smiled even more. She got up, walked over to me and hugged me. I was surprised at first because she had never done that, but I hugged her back. Even though she smelled a little bit like sweat, and her crazy bedhead hair was going up my nose a little bit.

She whispered, "I think I should go take a shower," I laughed.

"I agree," All the tension leaked out of her and she smacked my shoulder, with her newly un-casted hand, and winced, but – thankfully – didn't break anything.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically, I shrugged and smiled at her as she grabbed some regular clothes and walked out of her room. I sat there for a few moments and looked around her room at all the different things in it. I got up and walked around her room, examining each trinket, book, and item of clothing that had been left out, trying to learn more about the girl I had imprinted on.

She had over two hundred books in her room, they were scattered throughout, some on the floor, the desk, her nightstand, the shelves, and on her dresser. All of the books had bookmarks in them, as if she was reading all of them at the same time. So, she liked to read, one more thing I knew about her.

From her reaction at seeing the beach on Saturday, I knew she loved the sun and the water. Though, I didn't know much beyond that, even if I had spent weeks with her. When she talked, I seemed to just stare at her mouth moving, trying to figure out how it looked so beautiful all the time. I was pathetic, I couldn't even figure out her basic interests, let alone have a conversation with her. I often ended up staring at her as she finished speaking, not even knowing what to say because I hadn't heard what she had told me.

I looked around some more, and found six pairs of sunglasses. _She won't be needing these here,_ I thought and looked around some more. I decided that I would clean up her room while I was looking around, and started with making her bed. I picked the comforter off of the floor and set it on top of the sheets and tucked it in at the end of the mattress. I picked up her pillow and set it at the head of her bed and picked up the one stuffed animal I saw on the floor and laid it against the pillow.

I looked around the room again and sighed, she had a few pieces of clothing on the floor, and I didn't want her to come in and think I was doing something weird with them. I didn't touch any of her books because I was sure she would be just like Leah that way. If anyone touched or moved my sister's books, she went on a rampage. She got so mad once, that she yelled at our mom for rearranging her bookcase. I didn't want to face an angry Josephine.

I went and sat down on the chair at her desk and leaned back in it just as my cellphone rang in my pocket. I saw it was Jake and opened it on the second ring.

"Hey, Jake, how's it going?" I asked him as I opened my cell. My blood turned to ice in my veins at the words he uttered next.

"There's a Rogue in Forks."

**Well, I feel accomplished, two chapters in two days :) how great is that? Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, please, and I'll try to update again tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday, I just started a job so I was caught up with that and some family ish :) but here's the chapter!**

~*Break*~

**Seth P.O.V.**

My phone clattered to the floor as Jacob spoke those words, I couldn't hear it hit, though, the blood rushing in my ears was too great. I stopped breathing for a few seconds as I took in what he said. I still couldn't hear much, but the blood was quieting down little by little. I could only think of how I could protect Josephine – or try to protect her – and keep her away from the rogue.

I shook my head and cleared out the last of the noise rushing through my ears, I could still hear my imprint – I got a little thrill every time I used that word – washing up in the shower. I needed to come up with a plan to keep her safe and _fast_, I picked up the cellphone I had dropped onto the floor and snapped it shut. I stared at it in my hand for a few seconds, then stuck it in my pocket.

I resolved to wait for Josephine to get out of her shower to leave and go join the pack in the woods. So I waited. I didn't get impatient, I just sat and waited to see her face again. It was all I could think about anyway, I could never fathom the pain it would cause to have her ripped away from me. I sighed and put my head in my hands, and resumed waiting.

~*Break*~

It was another hour before she came out of her bathroom, her hair dry, her make-up done, and a fresh set of clothes on. She looked amazing without the make-up, but I let it go. I checked the watch I had become accustomed to wearing, and sighed, I was two hours late to the pack meeting. Jake would be pissed, but I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

"Hey, Josy, I have to go," I said to her, her face fell a little bit, but she nodded. "My mom called me with an emergency and I have to go home." She nodded again and I walked a little closer to her and folded her small body into my arms. She fit perfectly against me, like she was meant to be mine – which she was, but still.

"I'll see you at school then…I think I'll be coming tomorrow, but I'm not too sure." She said it quietly, like she was afraid someone else would hear her. I rubbed her back a little bit, careful not to stray too far down, where it might feel a little uncomfortable for her. I tried to be a gentleman…most of the time.

"I'm coming back later, I'll bring you some of the homework you missed and I know Kim will always be more than willing to help you out with the rest." I buried my nose in her hair, taking a good breath through my nose, willing my mind to remember how her hair smelled. I might have over stepped my bounds a bit, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be close to her a moment before I went off to a possible death. Dealing with vampires – no matter how docile, and human they may seem – is always dangerous, it's never all the way safe.

I smoothed down her hair a little bit, said goodbye, and hugged her one last time as I went off to face the new problem.

~*Break*~

**Josy P.O.V.**

I watched Seth leave from my bedroom window, a little confused at his behavior. He had never been that close to me before, we had become much closer in the past two or three weeks, but it seemed like we had known each other much longer than that. Everyone feels that way with someone, a best friend, a boyfriend, someone you just met, so it wasn't that that confused me. It was him that did it, I mean, he had held me before…it wasn't new exactly, but it felt different. I didn't have time to put my finger on it because at that moment I got a text from my dad that said I had to go get some milk at the Piggly Wiggly that was a few miles away.

I stuffed my phone in my back pocket and went to the garage where I found my bike. As I was rolling it out of the garage, I realized that I had left my wallet in my room. I looked up at the sky in exasperation; I didn't want to go back into the house to get anything. I groaned and ran inside to get my wallet, as I went through the laundry room door I slipped on some detergent – that I swore hadn't been there when I originally went out to the garage – and landed on my butt on the linoleum covered floor.

I groaned again – this time in pain because I was pretty sure that my tailbone was done for – and got up to get the wallet. I walked carefully through the hallway to my room where my wallet and coin purse resided in my dresser. I pulled open my various-odds-and-ends drawer and snatched up my wallet, quickly shutting the drawer and not bothering to watch it close all the way.

I ran back out to the garage – careful to avoid the slippery detergent on the floor this time – and jumped on my bike, wincing as I got going. I had to stop getting hurt like this. I rode my bike down to the Piggly Wiggly. As soon as I got there, I chained up my bike to a pole that was outside the store. I tried to walk a little quickly, but my tailbone was killing me, so I was forced to go slowly through the small grocery store. Of course, the one thing I needed was all the way at the far back of the store. In a corner. A very far corner.

I was in a lot of pain, almost as much as my hand was when I broke it. But not quite. I finally reached the back of the store and grabbed a jug of milk to take home. I got up to the counter to pay for it and notice a man on the other side of the store watching me. Or looking in my direction, but it felt like he was staring into my soul. I couldn't see them as clearly as I wished I could, but from where I was, it looked as if he had red eyes. A muddy, mottled red, but red nonetheless.

I looked away, a little shaken at how intensely he was staring at me, I couldn't dwell too much on it, though. So I grabbed the milk jug and got out of the store as fast as I could. I was a little disconcerted as I rode my bike back to the house, still feeling his stare boring into me. I shuddered as I pedaled into my driveway, I pulled my bike up to my garage and opened the old wooden garage door and parked my bike inside. I closed the door and put the padlock on it, I walked back into my house through the laundry room, avoiding – again – the soap on the floor.

I stuck the milk in the fridge and opened the freezer to grab an ice pack; I picked out a bag of pees and went to sit on the couch to ice my sore butt.

~*Break*~

**Seth P.O.V.**

I trotted through the woods, just coming up on our pack. The division of the packs had passed quickly, Sam's pack growing smaller and ours getting bigger. Quil and Embry quickly joined us after the Cullen conflict – as I like to call it – as did Brady and Collin. They were a little intimidated by Sam as their Alpha, but they broke off pretty easily and joined us in no time. I kept hearing their voices, excited to finally get to do some vampire killing. They were too young to fight against an army, but because it was only one vampire, Jake was allowing them to fight along with us.

I tried to drown out their conversation with a picture of Josy in my head. It didn't work in the least, I was still stuck with them in my head. The wolves without imprints mocking me for being a love sick pup, and the wolves with imprints empathizing with my need to drown out the useless conversation with memories of my loved one. I bowed my head quickly to our Alpha and I sat as the meeting began.

_There is a new threat that has come onto our land, _Jacob began_, I talked to the Cullens about it, and Carlisle said he could send in Emmet, Jasper, and Edward to help us._

_But not the girls?_ I asked him, he shook his head. _Why?_

_He doesn't want any of them not coming back, he said that with a rogue on the loose they would need to protect Renesmee. _I nodded, it made sense. Renesmee was valuable to every vampire on the Earth, whether they be rogue or Volturi. She had powers that could only be found in a few other individuals, and that made her extremely special, and more than priceless.

_I understand, _I stated and looked around the circle to our other pack members. Leah was nodding in approval, so were the rest of them, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Colin. They agreed with what was going to go down. It was understood by all of us that we would kill the Rogue without hesitation, and we wouldn't allow him to be taken into the Cullen's family of sorts.

My ears twitched back as I heard a twig break behind our small circle, it immediately smelled like vampire. It was a sour/sweet smell that attacked my nostrils no matter how often I was around it. I jumped around to face the intruder, and as soon as I did my hackles rose.

It was a male, tall and rail thin, with no defining features. He was completely average, someone who would blend in with the crows if he was human. For a vampire, he was ugly, he must have been really dumpy looking as a human because he was nothing to look at. Or maybe it was just my wolf talking.

The only thing that really stood out to me – besides his stench of course – were his eyes. They were an odd red, muddy and mottled looked. They were a dark brick red near his pupil and a lighter red mottled with pink on his outer iris. He was a strange vampire indeed.

"Hello, _wolf pack,_" He laughed as he said this. Not a happy laugh, more like a crazy laugh. A sound that only someone who was on the brink of insanity – or even well over the brink – would or could make. I had never met a crazy vampire before.

_ Did anyone else catch the crazy?_ Brady said, the pack all echoed each other's responses, we all agreed that he sounded a little insane.

He tried to circle around us, but Jacob blocked him from walking any further. He had an air of arrogance about him, it reminded me of a movie I saw once. It was about some girl in the Victorian age, there was a lord that acted exactly like this. Since then, it had become my impression of all nobility.

He looked faintly surprised that an animal would deign to stop him, but also amused that we thought we could take him down. He'd eventually learn that it would take more than one rogue to mess with us.

"Oh, you think you could stop me?" He asked with a small smile, "That's quite cute actually," I caught a bit of an accent in his voice, but I couldn't tell if it was caused by his insanity or if it was natural. He seemed a little older than I had first thought, maybe three hundred years.

The vampire advanced on Jacob and the whole pack tensed, our hackles rising even further than they already were. The leech laughed again, a sound that raked on our ears. It seemed like everything that came out of him was poisonous, something that didn't belong in our world.

_Get ready to attack, take a basic pattern, _Jake showed us the attack pattern he wanted us to take. It would lead with Leah, Jake, and I in the front with Colin and Brady attacking from behind him. Embry and Quil would take up the back and watch our backs. As we were forming the attack pattern, the leech moved. His form blurred against the trees as he tried to bring us in towards each other. Before he even got all the way around our pack, Leah jumped up and caught him by the neck and began grappling with him.

The thing raked his long, dirty fingernails down Leah's hide and she screamed as he drew blood, at that exact moment Jacob jumped into the fight and ripped his hand off. It came off at the wrist with a screeching, metallic noise. He didn't bleed at all, but his stench got worse. The vampire struggled against their hold but broke free and threw both of them into opposite trees. I reattached his hand to his wrist and smirked at us.

"You won't get me that easily, mutts," He began to walk away as our Alpha and my sister began to get up. The rest of the pack was going to charge after him until we were told otherwise by Jacob,_ Don't, this is a fight for another day._

I sighed and went to help my sister get up, she brushed me off as she tried to get up herself, but she was badly injured. We could take a lot of abuse, but four of her ribs were broken, and through the gashes the leech had left on her back, you could see bone. As she tried to get up, she fell back to the ground, too hurt to get up.

I nudged her with my nose and phased back to my human form, I picked my sister up in my arms and tried not to cause her more pain. I failed, though, because she whimpered as soon as I picked her up. I carried her all the way back to our house – feeling grateful that it was only a few miles away and kind of secluded – with the rest of the pack following closely. I slid sideways through our back door and laid her down on the cool tile of our kitchen floor and left to find a blanket to lay her on.

I found an older, soft one that I thought would be suitable to lay her down on. I snatched it from the bottom of the closet I was going through and brought it out to my sister, who was still in wolf form in our kitchen. _What was mom going to say?_ I thought to myself, I sighed and looked down on her pain-wracked form and knelt down to spread out the blanket.

I tried to gently pick her up and put her down on the blanket, but she yelped and whimpered as I tried to move her to the blanket.

"Sorry, Lee, I'm trying," I whispered in her ear, she calmed down a little bit but still whined when I put her down. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure out where to go from here. I sighed and called Carlisle.

I listened to it ring for a few seconds, but he picked up almost immediately.

"Hello, Seth," The doctor answered, as calm and fatherly sounding as ever, "What can I do for you?"

"My sister attacked the Rogue," I listened to him suck in a breath that he didn't need, and let it out in a sigh. "Her ribs are broken and there's four long gashes that are bone deep," I paused for a second to breath. "I didn't know who else to call."

"That's fine, Seth, I think I'm the only person you could really call for this." I nodded and hung up the phone without saying goodbye. I waited for Carlisle to get there, and as I did my phone rang.

I snapped it open, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Seth? This is Michael," I raised my eyebrows, because I never in a million years thought Josy's brother would call me. "I just wanted to tell you that Jos is really sick, and that I'm not feeling too well myself. I think you should just come back in a few days, I wouldn't want to spread something around."

"Oh, okay, that's fine." I replied. "Can you just tell Josephine that it'll be fine?" I heard silence on the other end of the line for a minute before he answered.

"Sure, I'll tell her." He replied, his voice sounded a little odd. Like he didn't know what to think of my comment.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys in a few days." I had to see Josephine. I had to know if her sickness was what I thought it was.

**So, is Josy turning? Or is she really just sick? :) find out next time! And, review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I have to apologize for that last chapter. It was terrible, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am that I wasn't quality last chapter.**

** And, Ariella Jones, sadly I'm not that intelligent, I just thought Dallas was a good name, but I do love "The Outsiders" it's one of my all-time favorite books. Also, for everyone reading this story that doesn't have an account, you guys can review the story too. I would appreciate it very much. **

**On with the story!**

~*Break*~

**Josy P.O.V.**

Ugh, I felt terrible. My stomach hurt so bad, I had already thrown up three times and I was laying on the small shag rug in my bathroom. I was hot, sweaty, and aching all over, and there was _nothing _I could do about it. Michael was in the other bathroom vomiting his guts up as well, but his flu wasn't as bad as mine was yet, thankfully.

My stomach gurgled and I could feel something coming up my esophagus and I made my way to the toilet as the barf came up and out of my mouth. I shuddered when it stopped and turned on the bathtub faucet to rinse my mouth out. I stuck my mouth under the faucet and repeatedly filled my mouth with water and spat it out into the tub. Once I was done I turned off the faucet and wiped my mouth, then laid down on the rug. At least my tailbone wasn't hurting anymore.

I curled into a ball on the rug, willing my stomach to stop hurting and for my fever to go down. I squeezed my eyes shut as a shudder went through my body and all my joints started to ache and they felt like they were expanding just a tiny bit. But it was enough to make me yell and bring my dad running.

He pounded on the door in dad fashion and tried to open it, but I had locked it earlier so no one would see how sick I really was. "Josy! Open the door!" He tried the knob again, but it only rattled as he tried to force it open. "Open this door right now!" He yelled through the thin wood.

"Dad," I intoned weakly, "Dad, I'm fine, I'll come out in a little bit." _As soon as my body stops rebelling against me._ I added silently. The door knob stopped rattling and I could hear him stepping away from it.

"Fine," he replied. "But if you aren't out in ten minutes, I'm going to tear this door to pieces. Do you understand me?" I nodded, then realized he couldn't hear me.

"Alright, Dad," He tapped the door one more time then I heard him turn and walk back to his room. I stretched out my legs and my knees popped almost instantly, I winced at the pain but stood up anyway. It felt like I was growing on fast forward. I groaned and leaned against the counter, and dry heaved. There wasn't anything left in my stomach to throw up. I braced my hands against the counter as my body kept dry heaving.

I could hear my dad's footsteps coming down the hall, but I couldn't move to unlock the door if it was him coming to check on me. I finally stopped heaving and opened the door as he knocked on it.

"Hey," I said quietly, I was getting weaker and weaker each hour I was sick. My dad took one look at me and picked me up under my armpits and hoisted me up to where I could grab onto his shoulders. He walked down the hall to my bedroom where he rolled back my covers and set me on my bed. I maneuvered my legs under my comforter and pulled the sheets up and over my shoulders.

"I'm gonna get you some ice chips, okay?" I nodded and he left the room quickly to go get the ice chips from the kitchen. Those didn't even sound appealing, I felt like dying. I had only had the stomach flu this bad once before, and I didn't even remember it. I had to rely on the stories my dad and mom told me.

Apparently, I was about four years old and caught a really bad bought of the stomach flu that landed me in the hospital for a week. My mom had said that all I could say was "Have I died yet?" and I wouldn't say anything else. They kept me on an IV drip for six days of that week and I couldn't eat anything more than saltines for a month. I hoped this didn't end the same way as that.

My dad walked quietly back into my room and handed me a little bowl of ice chips to suck on, then left as quietly as he came, almost gliding over the floor boards of my room. As I was sucking on those, I heard a small noise come from the area of my bay window next to my desk at the far wall of my room. I turned to look out my window and Seth as well as my cousin were standing there, I closed my eyes thinking it was a hallucination and got a flash of me looking into a mirror. I was in a wedding dress – a beautiful one – with a thin white veil over my face. I opened my eyes, shook the image out of my head, and looked at my cousin who was motioning to me to open the side windows of the bay window.

I closed my eyes again and grabbed the ice chips bowl, hoping that they would just go away, I felt too bad to walk to the window. Even if I was super close to it. I groaned and rolled out of my bed to open the windows.

"What?" I said sharply. "I'm sick as a dog, and _what in the world are you guys doing at my window?"_ My cousin and Seth looked at each other quickly then back at me and shrugged simultaneously. I hung my head and sighed. "Never mind, what do you need?"

Seth began to speak when Jacob looked at him, Seth immediately shut his mouth and Jake started to talk. "We just wanted to see if you were okay, but we knew Uncle Jack wouldn't let us in-"

"So, we came to your window," Seth smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile down at him. I withdrew back into my room and motioned for them to come in, they obliged quickly, climbing through the window quickly and easily.

I set the bowl of ice chips down on my night stand and crawled into my bed and settled down in the sheets. Jake sat down on my bed with me and Seth pulled my desk chair up next to it.

"So, you guys came to see how I am?" They nodded at me, Jake motioned for me to continue. "Well, I feel terrible. It feels like I'm going through a growth spurt, but that it's being fast forwarded through, and I threw up four different times. I have a really high fever and my joints keep popping." Jake felt my head and nodded, he looked at Seth and shook his head. It was barely perceptible and I almost didn't catch it. There was something going on here that I didn't know about and I intended to get to the bottom of it.

All the guys had been acting weird since my brother and I had moved here. When my brother asked Jake about the growth spurt he had said something along the lines of "Maybe you'll get one, too." I looked at the melting bowl of ice chips and back at the boys. I needed to find out what was going on, and _fast_.

"Why did you just shake your head at him?" Jake blanched and turned pale, I narrowed my eyes at him and asked again. "Jacob Ephraim Black, I swear if you don't tell me now, I _will_ call Uncle Billy." He turned an even paler shade.

"It was nothing, Jos," He laughed nervously, "I swear it was nothing, I'll see you tomorrow," He said quickly and bolted off of the bed and out the window. Seth looked at me quickly waved and did the same as my cousin, both of them were gone and down the street in seconds, leaving me to sit on my bed.

I rolled my eyes, got up, and walked to the open window and stuck my head out. "I'm still calling your dad!" I yelled into the dark, clear night. I wasn't really gonna call his dad. I felt way too sick for that.

**Well, another chapter done :). I do feel quite accomplished if I do say so myself ;) which I do, again, I would love it if more of you reviewed. They're like little presents, they make me feel better about the story and prompt me to continue. Also, Happy Father's day! I can't wait to hang out with my dad all day tomorrow and watch "Gangs of New York". What do you guys like to do with your dads? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! Thank you to , Ariella Jones, xYaar, LoveTheWorld4, and brebrelovesyou, for reviewing :) it really made my day. Let's get into it now!**

~*Break*~

**Josy P.O.V.**

My alarm clock woke me up with a jolt. Ugh, it was Tuesday. I still felt a little sick, like there was a rock stuck in my throat and more in my stomach. I rolled over and looked at the blood red letters on my clock and shut my eyes tighter. I was not going to school. As soon as I made that resolution my cell phone went off, blaring some My Chem song that I couldn't remember the name of at the moment.

I picked it up off of my nightstand, where it lay next to my stupid alarm clock. It was Kim. I sighed and flipped it open. Before I even put it to my ear I could hear Kim on the other end yelling at me. I set it down and let her rant for a solid three minutes. _Three_. I loved the girl, and she was my best friend (especially since all my other friends hadn't talked to me since I had moved) so don't get me wrong. But she was _insane_ when she was upset.

One day, Jared hadn't been at school, so she assumed that a bus had hit him and that she was going to die alone. I didn't even try to console her on that one. I'd since gotten used to her crazy – or as used to it as you could get – and learned to deal with it from a distance.

I picked up my phone again when I heard it quiet down on the other end. "Kim," I started to say, but she interrupted me to rant some more.

"Where were you? I was so worried it's not even_ funny."_ I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a verbal assault, the likes of which had never been seen on our planet. "Seth was all pale and weird looking, your brother wasn't there, and I couldn't get any of the guys to tell me anything! Other than 'she's sick', do you know how that made me feel?" I shook my head, knowing she couldn't hear me. "It made me feel out of the loop! You're my best friend – besides Ariel of course – you should tell me these things!" I sighed deeply as I heard her take a huge breath before continuing. "I'm coming over to your house after school, and Sethy-kins -or whatever you're calling him these days – can't stop me this time!" She hung up the phone with a slight crash and I stuck mine in a random drawer in my nightstand. I didn't wanna deal with the world. And Sethy-kins? Where the heck did that come from?

I rolled over to face my door and contemplated our – I mean,_ her_ conversation. What the heck was she after, anyway? Seth was cute, and nice…and hot. So hot that I kind of wanted to lick his ab – okay, never mind. He was a friend, a very nice and caring friend that visited me when I was sick, and visited me when I hadn't showered in two days.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling that was covered with a little kid's glow-in-the-dark stars that I had yet to take off. They were kind of reassuring at night, especially when it go so dark that I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. My alarm clock blared in my ear again, so I hit snooze with all the force my weak body could muster, and the numbers on the clock wavered a bit. My eyes snapped all the way open and paid attention to the little clock, I looked at my hand and blinked. That had never happened before, I had never had that strength. Even if I was sick and weak…I was strong.

I shook my head and sat up, my stomach had started to hurt after laying down for so long. I sat against my headboard and thought about my newfound strength. I had never been very physically strong in my upper-body, I was a runner and I didn't feel the need to lift any weights with my arms. I always did squats with the bar on my shoulders, and I did dead lifts too, but I hadn't ever almost crushed my clock. Ever.

It was something new.

Something I had never experienced.

I kind of liked it.

I finally swung my legs over the edge of my bed and hopped out to face the window. I shut my curtains to get dressed – even though I didn't face the street, I didn't want the chance of anyone sneaking a peek. I ransacked my drawers and closet for something to wear, and I couldn't find much. Only my back-up pair of jeans, a few dresses, and a lot of t-shirts that the weather wouldn't allow me to wear. I eventually found a ratty old sweatshirt with a red lion emblazoned on the front and I pulled on my back-up jeans. I was feeling – surprisingly – one hundred percent better than I had the night before, and even when I had woken up.

I grabbed a pair of my socks and my dusty black vans, I put on the socks and proceeded out my door to the kitchen. My dad was already at work, he had left a small, neon yellow post-it note on the kitchen counter.

It read:

Josy,

I called the school already and told them that you weren't coming,

Your brother has already left for school. I'll be home around two to

Give you some soup. Love you.

Dad

I smiled, but his chicken scratch was barely legible to my eyes. I looked towards the ceiling, remembering all the notes he and my mom would put in our lunches. Mom even put one in my sandwich once…I accidentally ate the corner of it. Not the greatest memory ever, but I felt loved nonetheless.

I put on my shoes, grabbed an apple, and headed out to the garage where my bike was. It seemed like I was using it a lot lately. I opened the side door of the garage and towed my bike outside where I still had to go through a gate. As soon as I undid the lock, the neighbor's dog started barking. I hung my head and sighed, then I leaned down and picked up a dirt clod that was in the grass.

I got a grip on it and threw it over the wall, I heard it hit something and the dog barked a little more then ran off. I hoped I scared it enough that it didn't bark at me again. I opened up the gate and rolled my bike through, then closed and locked the door behind me.

I hopped on my bike – my tailbone not hurting anymore, oddly enough – and pedaled down my drive way and into the street. I headed down towards the La Push city library, if I didn't find anything helpful there, I'd just have to go to the Forks city library. And if that didn't work I'd find something online or at one of the bigger Clallam County libraries.

I pedaled hard down the street, not even breaking a sweat; my muscles worked and didn't get tired, even though the library was five miles away. It took me barely ten minutes to get to my destination, and even less to get to the section I needed. It was all about the legends of the Quileute tribe and those surrounding it.

I grabbed a random book, hoping it would contain something that would help me. I opened it up and the first page had a picture of a wolf on it, it was reddish brown and kind of looked like an Ethiopian wolf.

Almost like a fox. Next to it was a legend titled "The Spirit Wolves", I turned the page and found another legend next to a picture of the ocean named "The Cold Ones". I knew all these legends, I knew the legend of the spirit wolves. Of Taha Aki and the third wife. It was what I was raised on, it was what I was put to bed to, and I never put too much stock into it.

I believed that the wolf was a spirit companion for many of our tribe, but I never believed that someone could turn into a wolf. It was crazy-talk, a man couldn't transform into an animal. It was preposterous.

Or was it? I contemplated this some more as I heard footsteps coming towards my aisle. I jumped and shut the book, trying to make it look like I wasn't doing anything. I pushed it back onto a shelf as a man blocked the aisle way. I looked over, and he looked like a young, very stern version of my Uncle Billy. I looked around and tried to find another way of escape, but the aisle I was in was backed to a wall.

"Um, hi?" I said meekly. He smiled a little bit, still managing to look stern.

"Hi, Josephine, I'm Sam," He stuck his hand out at me, I grabbed it and shook it up and down as we stared at each other. "You met me at the bonfire very briefly, I don't think you even got my name." I shook my head, still not remembering our meeting.

"I remember a little bit, but it was kind of dark," I fibbed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it was," he smiled. "I think you should be in school, right?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I shouldn't be anywhere near people, but I needed to come to the library for research real quick." I smiled nervously again, and tried not to look guilty. Or crazy. Or both, as I did most of the time.

"Research on children's stories?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know high school students did research on that."

"It's for a paper, I'm supposed to draw parallels between the stories and the real world. How they're similar and what not…" I trailed off quietly. "Well, Sam, it was really nice meeting you again, but I have to go." I tried to duck under his right arm that was propped up against the book shelf, but he caught my arm and looked directly into my eyes with his black ones.

"Just remember, Josephine, you shouldn't get into a mess that you can't get out of." He let me go and walked away, leaving me confused by his cryptic words. I shook off the feeling that I was still being watched, and took off out of the library and got onto my bike.

As soon as I hopped on, my body started to tremble and hurt. I ignored the pain in my spine and joints and got onto my bike, feeling the urge to go into the woods on the other side of town.

My flu was coming back with a vengeance, I really wasn't feeling good. I pedaled harder than I had ever in my life and made it to the woods. As soon as I crossed the threshold of the woods, I got extremely hot. I shucked the ratty hoody, my shoes and socks, as well as my jeans. I hadn't put on a bra, so that didn't matter.

I had no idea why I was taking off my clothes, but I was too hot to care. All of a sudden my body started to change before my eyes, my fingers got longer and I could feel all of my joints popping out of place, and my bones felt like they were lengthening. It was so painful that tears were rolling down my face and I couldn't control it. All of a sudden I burst into body covered with fur and heard disembodied voices. What was happening to me?

**Well, what'd you think? :) I'm feeling pretty confident, but leave me a review, or shoot me a message. You can even go on twitter and ask me any questions MermaidofCali :) see you guys next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone :D. It's a very fine day in southern Cali, yay :), but it's a little hot to go outside, so I'm just gonna write :). Thanks to TinyButDangerous and xYaar for commenting on chapter twelve :), I'm really hoping to get to at least thirty-five reviews this week. I really like reviews, guys. And if you'd like to see what Josephine looks like, I actually put a picture up on twitter MermaidofCali :) **

**On with the story.**

~*Break*~

**Seth P.O.V.**

Josy had been out for hours. She was still in wolf form – we had another female wolf in the pack – and her dad had been out looking for her for a while now. I was sitting still on the forest floor, still human, just watching her and waiting for her to wake up.

Jos was even more beautiful in wolf form than she was as a human, she was almost solid white, with a dappling of gray on her muzzle and paws. None of us thought that the females could imprint, but if she did, would she imprint on me? Or would my imprint on her be fine? I shook the thoughts out of my head and just continued to watch over her in her sleep.

I was kind of like her gallowglass, I guess. I would protect her with my life, I would give up my existence to make sure she was safe. And I wouldn't regret one minute of it.

God, I loved her. I loved her more than life itself, which was a little weird. Because...I loved life, I got up every morning ready for a new adventure, waiting to see what would get thrown at me. But, loving someone more than what I loved most – besides my mom of course – was a completely new idea to me.

Josy's eyelids fluttered a little bit, giving out the signal that she was about to wake up. I jumped up and looked around for something to get Jake's attention with. Then I shook my head at myself and got out my phone. I punched in his number as fast as I could without breaking my phone and listened to it ring.

"Seth?" He asked from the other end.

"Josy's waking up," I heard him take in a large breath.

"Okay, I'm still with Leah, she's almost healed." I nodded.

"Alright, what do I do when she wakes up?" I had never been around when a younger wolf had shifted, Brady and Colin had shifted on their own and I don't remember anyone helping me. I had no idea how to help her or what to tell her.

"Just shift, tell her it's okay, you know, stuff that would help." I looked skyward and digested his vague idea of "help". "It would help her if you were in a form that she could talk to you in."

"_Oh_, that makes more sense," He snorted at me and I heard a whine coming from the background.

"I gotta go, your sister needs help." Jake and I said our goodbyes as I thought about helping Josephine through this. Your first phase could really hurt, and could also be more than traumatic. I started taking off my clothes, all I had on was a pair of shorts and some sandals, so that was easy. It would be a little awkward with another girl in the pack, especially because she was my imprint, I wasn't exactly raring for her to see me naked. And I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

I focused my mind on what form I wanted to take, and I could almost immediately feel my joints expanding and my bones breaking to form different angles. I ground my teeth a little bit, but it didn't hurt as much as you'd think it would. I finally made it into wolf form and expected to hear or see her dreams. But I couldn't see or hear anything. I couldn't even feel sensations.

It was empty.

There was an_ empty space_ where her consciousness should be in the pack communications. What in the world was going on? I paced a little bit, and thought on it. As far as I knew, this had never happened in the history of our tribe before. I stared at her, hoping that, if I concentrated that I would be able to hear her.

I waited a minute or so and nothing happened, then all of a sudden her eyes snapped open and took my wolfy breath away.

Her eyes were green. But not _just _green, they were a foresty green, with golden flecks speckled around her irises, that seemed to cut through the depths of my soul. I stopped breathing and just stared into her eyes as she looked at me. I still couldn't hear her thoughts, so I sent out a thought to her, trying to be careful and cautious.

_ Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. _I tried to sound happy. Or at least calm. But it came out more panicky than I had planned on. I mentally kicked myself as I waited for a response.

_Who are you? What am I doing in this forest?_ She paused for a second and looked down at her paws. _And why am I a _dog? She sounded so incredulous that I just had to laugh.

_You aren't a dog, you came to the forest yourself and stripped down to your birthday suit, _I was a little hurt that she didn't recognize me, but she seemed a little disoriented, so I let it slide. _You don't recognize me?_

She made a very human gesture, and shook her head from side to side a bit._ You're familiar, but I don't know._

My chest got tight as she said that. I couldn't think of anything more painful than her not knowing who I was.

_ Josy, it's Seth,_ She blinked and I could feel a little bit of emotion coming off of her. Her consciousness was finally becoming a little clearer to me. I only got a few tendrils of emotions she was feeling, but it wasn't enough to form a landscape of her thoughts.

_ I should have known that,_ and gave a little snort, it made me laugh (in my head of course). She was so cute when she was mad at herself. Even in wolf-form she was beautiful and just amazing. Her eyelashes were so long, she was looking down and they shaded her eyes a bit, fanning out, breaking up the green of her irises. _What do I look like?_ She asked, it was easier for me to try and send her a picture through the bond, but if that didn't get through whatever barrier she had up, I would have to describe the wolf to her. That would be hard to get the right words out.

_You're beautiful,_ I sent her an image of how I saw her. Her eyelashes fanned out, her fur rustling in the wind. It was so much longer than any of the other wolves, it was because of how long her lustrous, shiny, black hair was. I was just full of adjectives to describe her with.

Josy closed her eyes to concentrate on what I was sending her, and when she opened them, it seemed like she was smiling. Wolves couldn't smile, but that's what it looked like. She just defied all odds, especially with her eyes changing color with her first phase. All of that must have hurt.

I sighed as she just stared at me, I looked into her eyes, trying to find some understanding in them. They weren't as soft looking as her brown eyes, but they were beautiful nonetheless. She was so close to me, only a foot or so away, I could feel her breath on my face. That's how close she was. I stood up and stretched my neck out a little bit, I rubbed the side of my face on hers. It was just a way to express love, or fondness, as wolves.

She rubbed her muzzle into my neck and we stayed like that for minutes. It was amazing; it was the closest I had ever felt to her. I just hoped she felt the same.

"Two puppies," I heard an oily voice come from behind us. "Who knew it would be my lucky day?"

My heart sunk like a stone to the bottom of my stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I was gone for so long, and thank you all for the reviews! I'm up to thirty-five, which is great :). So, on with the story we go!**

~*Break*~

**Josy P.O.V.**

The most terrible smell I had ever come into contact with assaulted my nose, it burned my nostrils and I couldn't get away from it. It surrounded me, and when I turned to look at where it came from, there was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before me. But, there was something around him. Like a color, it looked like an oil slick, complete with the gross rainbows around it.

I used to think they looked beautiful in their own way, but on him it looked terrible. Like an outside force was telling me that he was evil. I shook it off and backed away a little, Seth's hackles went up as I stepped away. He stood and face the thing dead on, staring into its eerie, dark red eyes. Those eyes.

They looked so familiar.

Where had I seen them before? I thought on it for a few solid seconds, then it hit me. He was the man staring at me in the Piggly Wiggly. The creepy one with the dark red eyes. Why did I always attract creeps?

Except for Seth, he was a good one. At least I hope he was attracted to me...he did say I was beautiful. I shook those thoughts off and stared at the man and Seth, it was like they were having their own little Mexican stand-off. Their eyes were locked and neither was paying attention to me. It was a little disconcerting, especially because I got the feeling that the mystery man wasn't in the mood to play games.

He was in the mood to kill. To kill us, more specifically. My eyes darted around the forest, we weren't far from the road, if we made a break for it now we could probably get away.

_ Seth,_ I whispered with my mind, _if we make a break for the road we could get away. _He didn't even look back at me, trying not to give the idea that we were communicating with each other.

_I don't know, he's as fast as I am,_ He replied to me _And a lot stronger, too._ I wasn't scared, I was actually strangely calm as I faced down the face of death. Seth slowly started backing away from the man and towards me. _On my signal, you will run as fast as you can. Ready?_

_ As I'll ever be,_ I responded. He backed up a few more steps then stopped suddenly.

_ 1, 2, go!_ I hesitated for only a second, then bolted off in the direction of the ocean. It was hard running as an animal, I stumbled and tumbled a few times. Scraping my skin, and ripping hair off of my body. I could feel that I was bleeding, but I had to keep running, no matter how clumsy I was in my new form. I got up each time, getting better at running on all fours, and I bolted down the road we were on.

The street was lit up, as we were in broad daylight, but thankfully there weren't a lot of cars. I was sure we would accidentally cause an accident. But we were going so fast that our bodies were blurs against the scenery, and were hard to make sense of. I was really getting the hang of the four legs thing, I even streaked past Seth with little effort. I was kind of fast as a human – about third or fourth on my old track team – but as a wolf, I was so much faster. It was the kind of speed I could only dream of. Not even hard work would get me that far.

I was enjoying the speed and the wind ripping past me, then remembered that there was something bad coming after me. After Seth, especially. I couldn't shake the feeling that this guy was after more than just a few kids in a small town.

I kept running for longer than I can remember, I ran and ran, and eventually ended up at my house. I just didn't know how. I was in the forest just behind it, looking into the windows, it wasn't dark enough for them to be lit yet, but I saw lights going on and off in several rooms.

I could still see just fine, so I wasn't sure why my anyone would be flipping light switches on and off as if it was too dark to see. Then I looked at the sky, it was practically purple. The clouds were swollen to the breaking point, and looking ready to burst at any second with no warning. With my new eyes I could see just fine, it looked like it was still light out.

I heard thunder off in the distance and closed my eyes waiting for the scent of Seth to float towards my nostrils. When it finally did, I spun around and saw him waiting for me. He was soaked and a little bloodied up. I had no idea what happened to him.

_What happened to you? You look_ terrible. I spoke to him. He did a mental shrug, and shook his head. But I could feel that something more was going on, around his body was a sort of cloud. It was a dark purple, with small waves and lines of pink or a sunshine-y yellow. He wasn't telling me anything, and I had more than enough proof.

_You're not telling me something,_ I walked closer and nudged his shoulder with my nose to prompt him a little bit.

_Nothing happened, really,_ He shrugged again. _I had to dive into the water to avoid him, and I was banged against the rocks a little bit. My wounds will heal in a little while, nothing to worry about. _

I shook my head at him, and sat silently, leaning against him the whole time. Then someone had to come in and ruin our moment. Jake appeared a few feet from where Seth and I had convened.

_Sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell you some things,_ He was so not sorry, I could almost hear the glee in his voice and see how tense he was from trying not to laugh. I shook my head and gave him a pointed look, trying to communicate without language. _Seth, you need to leave,_ He nodded, and left with his tail almost between his legs. Sad, but knowing he needed to go.

_What do you need, Jake?_

_ Nothing much, I just need to tell you a few things, something about our heritage as well. _Why would he be bringing our heritage into this? I had heard the stories, I knew where the wolves came from. That was how I put two and two together so quickly, he must have seen it on my face, because he started up quickly. _Our family is a little different from the other wolves' families. _

I nod and he continues on._ We are descended from Ephraim Black, the previous chief and leader of the wolves. Because of this, we are destined by blood to be alphas. This could be different in you and Michael because your mother was Cherokee instead of Quileute. But, I need to keep an eye on both of you to make sure you don't get out of control, and I need to determine a few things._

_ A 'few things'? What do you mean 'determine a few things'? _He was already gone before I even got out the last sentence. He had bounded off into the woods and disappeared. I sighed, I had no idea how I would get back to being human.

** Hey, guys! I hope all of you are well, and loving the story. It seems that Josephine is adjusting pretty well to wolf life, wouldn't you say? Aside from not knowing how to shift back, of course. Review and tell me what you think :) or just enjoy the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, this chapter got deleted from my computer twice because it rebooted itself. I'm really sorry about the delay on this chapter, guys. **

~*Break*~

I was still stuck as a wolf, and I couldn't figure out a way to get back into my human body. I looked down at my paws and huffed. I would never get back to my body this way, and I wasn't sure why Jacob didn't stay around to help me. It was odd.

I visualized what I wanted to happen. I wanted to be human, human, human. I let that repeat and echo in my mind as I called up an image of me. Of my body and physical traits. I started with my eyes first, brown as dirt, nothing too special there. Then I went to my hair – probably my best feature – it was a dark brown, almost black, that was straight and silky. Dark skin that was slowly lightening, I wasn't out in the sun as much as I used to be, and my natural skin color was a little lighter than how it looked with a tan. I was slim, I focused on my exact musculature of my body and I pictured myself human.

I felt my body changing, stretching a little, then coming back to a different shape. I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. I was human! It wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be, but it still took me longer than I expected it should have. I looked around my backyard from the forest, if I went across it, no one would see me. One of the good things about our new house, was that there were multitudes of trees pressed up against our walls. Nobody could see into our yard from neighboring houses. The other nice thing was that we had no back wall, so I could shoot into the house from here without climbing over a wall while naked.

That would have been a disaster. I shook the thought of raw skin out of my head and tried to slip quietly into my yard and to the back door. I didn't see anyone in the house from where I was, even though the lights were on. I didn't see any shadows either.

I had finally made it to my backdoor, thanking my lucky stars that it was unlocked. I slid inside the house and was assaulted with the most terrible smell. It burned my nose and it smelled familiar.

Then it hit me hard, it was the thing that had chased Seth and I. That was its scent, or whatever it was called. I tried to stay on my feet, because I just wanted to lay on the kitchen floor in a ball. But I stood up straight and put my arm over my nose, and tried to cover myself as best I could with my other arm. Not that it really mattered anymore, nudity had only ever bothered my family, not me. My mom didn't mind it, just the males of our family.

I followed the smell to my room where it seemed to be the strongest, I opened my door and immediately started gagging. My room was neat and orderly. Completely the opposite of what I had left it. The man that had been in here had _cleaned _it. That's not something a burglar- or whatever he was – would do, or would he? The scent burned my nose and made my eyes water. I had never smelled anything like it.

I grabbed some clothes and shoes quickly, trying to get out of my room as fast as I could, and headed to my bathroom. I got dressed quickly, donning what I had grabbed in a hurry, not minding if it was mismatched. I went to the kitchen., shielding my nose from the smell with my hand, and grabbed the house phone. While I was dialing my cousin's phone, I grabbed an apple to snack on. I was starving, I hadn't eaten all day. Well, I had, just not that much.

The dial tone came on finally and I listened to it ring, my cousin answered on the third ring. "'Sup?" He threw out casually.

"I may have left my stuff in the forest." There was a pause on the line before my cousin started snickering on his end. "It's not funny! I was in danger! I couldn't just take my bike in my mouth and run!" He laughed even harder and I fumed. "I need you to help me get my stuff." He stopped laughing.

"Why?" I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Uh, because Mike is nowhere to be found and I can't drive a car." He paused again, as if to think about it, then replied quickly.

"Sure, why not?" I shook my head. "I'll be over in a minute or two." I waited a few seconds and went to my room to look for anything the intruder might have forgotten or left behind. I looked at the window and I realized I had left it unlocked and that was most likely the way it had come in. Into my room. My room.

I shuddered and tried to stop it from echoing over and over in my head. It was futile and I was left with it reverberating around in my skull. It still smelled terrible in my room and as I walked over to my bed the smell got worse. It was like he/it had rolled around in it before making it immaculate. Things were getting weirder and weirder, first I turned into a wolf, then some sort of powers surfaced in my body, and that thing came to town. I wasn't sure what was worse, the sudden change in my body or the thing that was chasing us around town like a cat chasing mice.

I walked quickly out of my room and down the hall just as I heard a knock on my door; it had to be my cousin. I walked even quicker down the hall and into the living room where our front door was and opened it up to Jake.

"Hey, Josie, are you ready to go?" I rolled my eyes and nodded, then shut the door behind me, hoping my dad wouldn't notice that it was unlocked. Then I thought of the extra key he had put above the door, I smiled and grabbed at it. But there was nothing there, I balled up my fists and mentally kicked myself. I couldn't believe it wasn't there. "I have the key," I turned to see my cousin waving around the key and smiling at me deviously. "Whoa, someone looks angry," He laughed and locked the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him to his truck parked at the curb.

"You're a lot different than you are as a wolf," I started, he looked at me and smiled.

"I guess I am, but as a wolf I'm your alpha and not just your cousin. As a human, I'm your cousin and not just your alpha. Do you understand the difference?" He asked.

"I think I do," I did, but also didn't. He was so serious as a wolf, and just playful as a person. It was interesting to see the change that happened in his personality with the physical change.

"So, where did you say you left your stuff?" I hesitated for a moment, then remembered I had left them on the West side of the woods.

"I left all of my stuff on the West side of the woods, near the road to the beach." He went right at a fork in the road, and started to head towards the area I had been in.

"What were you doing way over there?" He asked me. "That's almost ten miles from your house." 8.7 to be exact, I looked up how far the beach was from our house a few months before we moved to Washington.

"I don't know, I just knew that I needed to be out of town before my body did something out of the ordinary." He nodded and kept driving.

"I know how it feels." He paused for a moment. "Like something is trying to burst out of your skin, and you're trying so hard to keep it all together…but you can't." My cousin was pretty smart sometimes, this being one of them. He stopped the truck and pulled over to the side of the road and pointed over into the woods where a glimmer of red stood out. "So, is that some of your stuff?" He raised his eyebrow at me and tried not to smile.

"Yes," I frowned at him and we simultaneously got out of his truck. "so, can you help me get everything? I need to be back before dad and Michael are." He nodded and walked into the forest to help me pick up all of my things.

"I have to go find Mike and make sure the other pack hasn't claimed him." I glanced at him sideways, waiting for my cousin to disclose the full details of the situation. He glanced and me and started, realizing that I couldn't see into his mind. "If I don't get to him first the other pack will try to convince him to join theirs. And yes, there is another pack." He paused and cleared his throat as he picked up my bike. "About two years ago when I was a sophomore in high school – actually, right after the time I briefly stopped going – the packs split. I didn't agree with something Sam Uley had set down, and I formed my own pack. A few of the others joined – Seth and Leah – then slowly Paul, Jared, and Quil came around. Then when Brady and Colin shifted they joined our pack instead of Sam's.

I nodded, trying to keep up with all he was telling me. But it was slightly confusing, he added in little details here and there that distracted from the story.

"So, that's what happened. Now that Sam doesn't have many wolves in his pack – they're mostly new shifters and one experienced shifter besides Sam – he wants a bigger pack. We aren't really at odds with each other, and he most likely wouldn't risk trying to take my cousin. But, I don't want to take a chance that he would recruit your brother. Got me?" He asked, I nodded quickly, startled that he was done talking, I had been expecting more from him. He was the biggest talker I knew.

We headed back to the truck in silence as I chewed over what he had just told me. I wanted my brother to be right beside me wherever I was. Even if we were wolves. I couldn't bear to have him somewhere I wouldn't be able to reach him, least of all another pack.

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I can't believe how long it took me to write this, and it doesn't even take up that much room! Hope you guys enjoyed, and come back for more.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, I have no excuses, I'm just a procrastinator. Sorry, guys. **

**Josy P.O.V.**

Jake's truck was still winding down the road on the way to his house about a half-hour after he had picked me up in the woods. We had been quiet most of the way and it seemed that neither of us were going to break the silence anytime soon.

I needed to know more about this wolf thing. Why did I have green eyes in my other form? None of it made any sense; nothing could have prepared me for this week. Nothing my dad had told me even came close to what I was experiencing. Jake looked over at me, looking like he was trying to keep down the word-vomit that was probably going to make it's way out pretty soon.

"I think I might know where Mike is," He started off, I nodded at him to continue. "I think he might just be in the woods behind your house or he could be around my house." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would he be by your house?" I asked, sounding a little incredulous, even though I hadn't meant for it to come out that way.

"When wolves turn, they want to be near a familiar place. Your house isn't nearly as familiar to him as mine is, even if you guys never spent too much time there." I nodded at him, it made more sense than anything I could have come up with.

"So should we stop at your house first?" He mulled it over for a few seconds before giving me an answer.

"I think we should, or at least I should. I think Seth is near your house right now, he should be, anyway, so maybe I should send you over there to look for Mike with him." I looked out the window to the woods and thought about it for a little bit.

"I don't really want to look for my brother without you, I think it would be better if we stuck together." He shrugged and kept driving. I took it as a yes when he didn't press the matter further. We only had a few more miles to drive and would be at his house in a matter of minutes.

I drummed my fingers on the glove box in my cousin's truck, he slapped my hand lightly as we finally pulled up the drive to his house. I rolled my eyes at him and just rested the hand he had slapped on the dash. The truck came to a stop about ten feet from the house and Jake killed the engine after he put it in park.

He hopped out and motioned to me to do the same as he pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket. I glanced at the flashlight and then up at his face, Jake shrugged and just trudged through some of the mud that was a result of the day's rain. I was glad I hadn't picked flip flops when I threw on my clothes after being in the forest for most of the day. I had pulled on my boots, which were some of the most horrendously stylish things I had ever bought. And thank goodness that I did or else I would have been up to my knees in mud.

Jake flicked on the flashlight - even though I knew he probably didn't need it to see in the dusky evening - and headed for the line of trees around the edges of my uncle's property. I smelled something, not quite human but not quite animal. I followed my cousin as far as two trees in to the small forest, then stayed near where I could still see the red house.

My cousin turned to me and tilted his head to try and get me to follow him further into the wood, I shook my head and stood my ground. I didn't want to be in the extremely dark woods where something bad could happen - not that something bad couldn't happen anywhere, I just didn't want another run in with that thing from earlier.

"Josy, your going to have to come with me or go back to the truck," He said to me. "Your choice." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not going back to your truck and I don't want to go farther." I paused for a second trying to come up with a better alternative to both of the choices. "How about I just walk around the perimeter of the wood?" He chewed the thought over, I could practically hear the hamster wheel going in his head.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy," He snorted and walked farther into the forest, flashlight in hand. I started to walk the perimeter of the wood and tried to keep my eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. You know. Like a really big wolf that just so happened to be my brother.

As I walked towards the middle of the tree line, I heard a twig snap near me. Then another. And then another. It was probably my brother, who was like a bull in a china shop when it came to being careful and quiet. I turned toward the sounds that were slowly becoming further and further apart from each other, like whoever was walking was suddenly getting tired.

I started towards the twig snaps that were a little farther into the wood than I would have liked, but if going into the small forest meant I would find my brother, I didn't care as much as I had earlier. I walked quicker and quicker towards the sounds and finally came upon a body in the dirt. It was face down. My heart beat sped up to an erratic flutter as I reached down to turn the body over.

It was my brother. I breathed a sigh of relief as his eyelids fluttered open and he gazed up at me. "Jos-?" He half-said my name and tried to say something else, but he couldn't get the words to come out.

"It's okay, Mike," I gathered him in my arms and hugged him. "But, dude, you gotta get some clothes on." I grinned at him and he smiled woozily. I yelled for our cousin, praying he could hear us and that he hadn't gone too far. I waited a few seconds and called out for him again, then heard the rush of footsteps on the forest floor.

"You found him?" I gave him a "no duh" look and gestured down to my sibling's head in my lap. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. "Do you want me to carry him back to the truck?" He asked me, but made no move to pick Mike up.

"He weighs one-seventy and it's all muscle," I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I would like you to carry him." He picked up Michael in a fireman's carry and started back towards the house where his truck waited for us. I got up and brushed the dirt off of my knees then began to follow my cousin. 

As I cleared the tree line, I glanced back into the forest. Something didn't feel right to me.

**And what could that be? Stay tuned, dudes, Josy's journey may get rough.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Josy P.O.V. **

Jake had dropped us off at home after he helped Mike get some pants on, he explained to me that he always had an extra pair or two. Just in case, he said. Just in case of what? A spill? I had never known a guy that had carried around extra pairs of pants and a few extra shirts. Not even Dallas, my ex-boyfriend in Oklahoma, had carried around extra clothes. Which, with how high maintenance he was, wouldn't have surprised me if he had.

Dad was home around the time that Jake's truck stopped in front of our house and was pacing in the living room when I helped my cousin carry my brother inside. My dad stopped to look at us, turning red and looking like he was about to explode. I turned my face away, readying myself for whatever my dad would throw at us. He had sucked in his lips - a sure sign that he was trying to stay calm - and his face was slowly draining of its color. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Why were you both gone all day?" He whispered without opening his eyes or raising his head to look at the three of us. He waited for us to answer while Jake and I tried to figure out what to tell him, since Mike was currently out of commission and being held up by the two of us.

"Uncle Jack, I swear I can explain," Jake started, but my dad put his hand up as if to silence my cousin, his head still lowered.

"No, Jake, I was asking Josephine and Michael," He spoke quietly as if trying not to wake someone in a light sleep. "Where were you and your brother, Josy? I want to know the truth, not some sensational lie." He finally looked up at me, his mouth was firmly set in a line and his eyes were so dark they were almost black. I saw something in them, like disappointment or something similar to it.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Dad," I tried to avoid looking directly into his eyes as I spoke, but it was almost impossible. They were like magnets, trying to seek out the truth, trying to pull it out of me. I resisted. I stood my ground and looked into his eyes, trying to see who would look away first. I did of course, I never stood a chance against his stare.

"You'll tell me if you ever want to go out again," He used his most famous tactic. Trying to get me to break by taking away my social life. Not like I had really ever had much of one. He used to do it to Michael all the time when we lived in Oklahoma, but he would forget what he had said about a week later.

"Uncle Jack, just let me explain it to you," Jake handed Michael over to me completely and I almost dropped him. He was almost all dead weight and I struggled to get a good grip on him to carry him down the hall to his room. I finally got him to put his arms over my shoulders and tried not to hit him on the corner of the wall as my cousin distracted my dad. Knowing I only had a few minutes of distraction left, I tried to move quickly. My newfound strength was starting to help with carrying Mike, so I could move quicker than I would have been able to only a few days before.

I shuffled down the hallway quickly and nudged Mike's door open with the toe of my muddy boot. I noticed that I left a tiny bit of an imprint on the door and some footprints along our hall. I'd clean it up later. As I walked into the room, I had to push clothes and books out of the way to make a path to his bed. Once I was at his bedside, I kind of let him slip off of my back and onto his mattress. He landed safely and I could go back out to the living room to receive whatever punishment my dad decided to dole out.

I walked back out to the living room and heard my dad and Jake whispering sharply back and forth to each other. I stopped in the hallway and got against the wall where they couldn't see me and strained my ears to try and overhear them. It didn't work. So I walked out into the open of the living room where they could see me. My dad stopped talking and looked at me cautiously.

"Did you hear any of that?" I shook my head and he bobbed his head once at me. Jake looked awkwardly around the room and then back at my dad.

"I gotta go," my cousin pointed at the door and turned while making a face at me that my dad couldn't see. I tried not to smile and waved at him silently as he made his way out of our door.

Jake closed the door behind him and as soon as he did my dad turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "So," He began. "Jacob told me some interesting things and I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." I frowned and felt my eyebrows pull together to complete a look of confusion.

"Uh, night, Dad. I guess," he waved and walked down the hall to his room and I sat down on our couch near the bay window of our living room. I curled up in the corner and set my chin down on my arm and stared out at the street. I really wanted to know what Jake has said to my dad to make him just go to bed. No consequences given at all. It didn't feel right. It felt weird and I felt bad.

I sighed. This day kept getting weirder and weirder.

~*Break*~

I opened my eyes. Okay, I tried to open my eyes but my right one was stuck and my left eye was blurry. I blinked and rubbed my eye, then I opened both of my eyes. I was still on the couch, but a blanket was covering me. I breathed in sharply and looked around. I tried to figure out if it was Wednesday or Thursday. I looked at the calendar my dad had hung up near the doorway into the kitchen. It was Thursday. I groaned, I had inadvertently missed two days of school. This was totally going to bite me in the ass later.

I threw off the blanket and got up to stretch, then walked to our kitchen. I pushed the swinging door open and stopped abruptly. Quil stood in my kitchen with a slice of cheese in his mouth, bread in his hand, and mustard and mayonnaise on the counter. He looked at me and froze. Then slowly put everything down on the counter.

"Hey," He said tentatively. "How's it going?" I just stared at him. "Well, uh, you seem shocked that I'm in your kitchen."

"Uh, Quil, why are you here?" I looked around. "And where's the other guy, because I know there's one here." His eyes widened and he looked to his left. I looked to my right, where our dining room table and pantry were. I didn't see anyone. I walked to our back door and opened it, then opened the screen door and stepped out into our backyard. Embry was there, sitting on a patio chair at the table eating a sandwich. I looked at him and blinked, then walked back inside and closed the door. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Why are you both here in my house eating my food? Not that I really mind that much, but really?"

He looked awkwardly around while thinking of a way to get out of answering my question. I started to tap my foot to just make him feel more awkward. He didn't break. I sat down at the kitchen table and leaned back in the chair. Quil rushed over and put the front legs of my chair back on the linoleum floor and promptly went back to making his sandwich.

"So are you going to answer the question? Or are you going to going to just make your sandwich and give me the silent treatment for the whole day?" He just shrugged and stuck the sandwich in his mouth, grabbed a coke, and opened my back door to go out. My shoulders slumped and my head went back, I wasn't getting any answers from Mr. Sphinx himself.

He glanced back at me with an apologetic look, then quickly ducked out of the doorway and onto the concrete patio. I stayed at the table for a few minutes, then realized I was actually hungry. Cooking was not in order, but poptarts were. I grabbed a package of strawberry - not Mike's favorite, thank goodness, or I'd be subjected to a lecture twenty miles long about not eating someone else's food - and popped it in the toaster after taking off the package. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms, I liked poptarts and toast burnt, so it would take a few minutes. As I waited, I looked around the kitchen, realizing for the tenth time in the month I had been there, that it didn't quite look like home yet.

Mom would have fixed it up right away. Some paintings, beige walls, blue and beige furniture. With a few tribal pieces here and there. She probably would have had her grandmother's dancing shawl on display somewhere in the house. I jumped as the toaster popped and grabbed a paper towel to set them on. This morning was turning bleak very quickly.

There wasn't a note from my dad anywhere in the kitchen or the coffee table in the living room. I hadn't seen one when I had woken up, anyway. I ate my poptarts quickly and went to see if Mike was still in his room, which he probably was based on how tired and out of it he was the night before. I pushed open the door to his bedroom quietly and saw that he was under the covers of the bed, his light brown hair poking out from the top of the blankets. His hair was like my dad's, fluffy, thin, and a much lighter color than mine. I closed his door just as silently as I had opened it and walked back out to the living room to straighten up the blanket I had thrown off of me.

I picked it up and started to fold, then noticed my cousin's truck outside of my house. With Jacob inside of it. I set the blanket down on the back of the couch as I walked out the front door and towards the truck, but before I could go farther than the step from my porch down to the path, two arms grabbed me and set me back on my porch.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" I struggled and tried to make them let me go, whoever they were. They set me down and steadied me - or tried to - as I twisted around to see who was man-handling me. It was Seth. Of course. The dude who almost every one of my waking thoughts was about. When I wasn't trying to figure out why people were in my house and why a vampire had tidied up my room, anyway.

"_I _am trying to keep you out of trouble. On Jake's orders. And your dad's," He paused. "Because your dad threatened me, Jake is my alpha, and I really really like you." he stopped talking for a short minute. "And I don't want you to get eaten by a vampire." I snorted in indignation.

"Yes, because I would get myself eaten by a - look what I'm saying!" I shouted, then brought down my volume. "This stupid stuff has already become a part of my vocabulary!" I whispered sharply. Okay, it was more of a whisper-yell. Not like anyone was really paying attention. Seth sighed and looked around.

"I think you should go inside before we both get in trouble," He told me as Jake started to look up from whatever he was doing in his truck. I looked over my shoulder and decided that he was right. I walked inside and closed the door behind me before realizing that Seth was going to follow. Whoops.

**I feel like that was pretty long. Or long enough. IDK it's kind of late where I am. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me what you think, please, because I'm always looking to improve.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, readership has gone through the roof! I'm not quite sure why you guys like my story so much, but thanks! I'm going to set up a poll on my profile for the story, if you guys would go check it out and help me out I would be forever grateful to all of you.**

**Chapter 18**

**Seth P.O.V.**

Jacob had helped Josy and Mike home the night before and had taken care of both of them while I patrolled the woods by their house. Okay, it was right behind their house, but can you blame me for wanting to keep an eye on my imprint? 

As of now, though, I was sitting at the kitchen counter of Josy's kitchen talking to her about vampire's and why she was stuck inside the house on her dad's orders. She didn't really care about Jacob ordering anything; Josy couldn't care less about what her cousin wanted her to do.

"Do you know why the vampires are so cold?" I shook my head. She chewed on her cheek and thought about it for a second, then fired into another round of questions. She was so curious about everything, it was almost amusing. When you weren't the one answering the questions; Josy always asked them in a quick succession, one after another, and they were hard to keep up with. "Okay, why do they sparkle? And what's up with the weird smell? And I don't understand why there is one chasing after all of us, also, why do I need to be guarded!?" she demanded.

"Because you're new and inexperienced, look at what the thing did to Leah, she's been a wolf for a little while now and she was hurt badly." Her face settled into a frown with her eyebrows drawn low over her eyes. I tried not to stare at her. I really did. But it was just so hard not to. Her hair fell so perfectly down her back, almost like a long chestnut-y brown waterfall and her eyes were almost almond-shaped, but more round like her dad's were. She was perfect. To me anyway, to anyone else? Probably not so much.

"Okay, then," She paused in between her thoughts. "So you all think I'm too fragile to take care of myself, then?" She caught me off guard.

"No! No no no! That's not what we think at all!" I tried to think of how to backtrack and not sound like a douche bag, but nothing came to mind. "We just don't want you to be alone if the thing comes back, it had nothing to do with your strengths, or us taking away your independence. But, being apart of a pack just means that you have to rely on everyone to help you, you can't just do things like this by yourself.

She still looked skeptical and rolled her eyes while sighing. My shoulders slumped as I realized she was upset with the situation. It wasn't ideal, but she couldn't go to school and put humans in danger as well as herself. She needed to be protected, to be surrounded by those who could help and back her up if it came down to a fight. She couldn't take on this thing as a lone wolf.

"Whatever," She huffed and crossed her arms. I looked over at her, just admiring her again. I had to stop or one day she wouldn't be so forgiving of my spacey-ness. "So what am I going to do all day...?" She said, more talking to herself than anything. She looked at the top of the fridge and seemed to spot something immediately. My eyes followed her as she walked to the fridge and got a red book off of the top of it. She set it down on the counter and opened it up to what seemed to be a table of contents and ran her finger down it until she came to something that looked like it interested her.

I watched my imprint collect things around the kitchen. She found flour and sugar first, then got out some vegetable oil, a few other things, some various bowls and spoons, and a mixer. Josy started to measure out the dry ingredients and put them in one bowl while she put the wet ingredients in another; she started to mix the dry ingredients together with her hands and dusted them off on a towel that happened to be sitting on the counter. Jo started beating the eggs and once she was done she poured them into the wet ingredients and mixed those together as well.

Watching her do all this was soothing, almost like reading. But without the aching and tired eyes. I could have watched Josy all day, nothing was better than that. As I thought about this, she got out two pans and set them on the counters next to the sink and turned on the oven. She plugged in the electric mixer she had gotten out earlier and began to pour a little bit of the liquids into the dry stuff and started to mix it with the mixer.

She concentrated so hard that it looked like she had tuned everything out and was only paying attention to what was at hand. Nothing existed to her but that bowl. And the pans she eventually put the batter in, of course.

Josy popped the pans in the oven and turned to face me. "Okay," she said."I'm ready for whatever else you have to say." I was surprised but took it to be good sign.

"Well, do you want to know about the imprint thing?" She squinted her eyes and looked elsewhere, thinking about her answer.

"Yes and no. I know the story of the third wife. I mean, who doesn't?" She thought for a little while longer. "So, I guess I don't need to know much. But..." she paused and looked down at her bare feet. "When I saw you for the first time, and I saw our future together, does that mean I'm crazy? Or that I imprinted on you?" I started. I had no idea that she had seen anything.

"I think," a voice said from outside of the back door. "That means you imprinted on the guy who imprinted on you." It was Quil, whose voice was floating through the screen door that led out to the porch.

I shrugged. "I don't really know if that was it, but I'd like to assume so since you're my imprint." She smiled a little bit, the first I had seen all day, because she had been upset for most of the time that I had seen her. "So, you saw what our lives will be like together?" I shot for nonchalance and missed completely. Josy caught on immediately.

"I'm not telling you about it. If I've learned anything from watching Doctor Who, it's that you shuoldn't mess with things that aren't set yet. Unless you need to, but that's different." She rambled.

"Uh, okay," I had no idea what she was talking about, but went along with it anyway. "So, did you see our wedding day?" She went stiff. I totally knew it.

**Well, hello there, dudes and dudettes. I'll just call you dudes from now on, idc if you identify as male of female, I'm calling you dude. Anyway, what'd you guys think? I'd love to get some more reviews, because I just love to hear - good or bad - what all of you guys think. So, please review, please. I hope all of you enjoyed, and go to my profile to vote in the poll!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter in Seth's p.o.v., I haven't done one like that in a while. This chapter is going to have a time lapse of a week. Also, please go check out that poll I put up on my profile, I put it up to help me decide whether or not to do a Seth and Josephine Christmas special :) And thank you to Mollydolly1996, tokiluv, Omgitsblondie, and VballBabe44 for reviewing last chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

**Josy P.O.V.**

I hadn't been allowed to leave the house at all the week before; no school, no friends, and definitely no shifting. My dad and cousin had made themselves very clear with what they wanted me to do, which was to just stay in the house and not do anything dangerous. Seeing as how I'm accident prone, this was a little hard, but I managed to not trip over anything.

Seth had tried to pry the information of the future I saw out of me to no avail all weekend as he watched over me. I finally had enough and locked myself in my room. He just sat next to my door for a solid twenty-four hours to make sure I didn't accidentally kill myself and that a vampire didn't try to sneak into my house through my bay window - a very unlikely thing. I hadn't done much more the rest of the week. I just sat around and read, did some homework I couldn't really comprehend, and baked. The boys just loved it. They even liked the crappy cake I made.

It was an interesting weekend all in all, but thankfully no vampires showed up. None of the bad kind, anyway, Dr. Carlisle actually stopped by the house to make sure we were all okay. He just gave me a small check-up to make sure that everything was working correctly after the shift, I couldn't help but notice that as he got closer that weird, sharp smell got stronger. _Huh _I thought, _All vampires must smell that way._

~*Break*~

I was finally at school after Mike had decided that he would take the longest way possible. I mean, La Push isn't very small, but it isn't huge either. We could have gotten to school in about five minutes from our house if we hadn't taken the route that would take in a circle around town.

"Mike, why didn't you take the short way to school?" My brother shrugged and leaned forward a little bit more in his seat.

"I just felt like taking the long way today," I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his response while taking in the scenery around us. La Push is a beautiful place, all the rain lent it something special. All the plant life was lush and green, the animals were mostly quiet, and the rain gave it a sparkly, fairytale feel. Which, I guess, I was sort of living in now.

There was a park directly across from the school and some older trees were between the houses and La Push High. I breathed in the cool air and started towards the doors of the school. I spotted Kim and Ariel as they were walking up the stairs and called out to them. Kim turned and waved like a mad-woman, Ariel wiggled her fingers at me as they both came towards me.

"Hi," Kim wrapped me up in a warm hug smelling of cinnamon. "Seth told us you were super sick all of last week." She paused as Ariel came around to hang her arm over my shoulders. "I'm sorry for yelling at you over the phone." She smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's fine, Kim, how was class last week?" I looked at both of them expectantly.

Kim's face took on a deer in the headlights look, so Ariel started off. "Well, it sure was interesting," we started to walk up the stairs to the front doors of the school while every other student milled around on the grass. "All of Jacob's group was gone, for starters, and a really pale guy stopped by the school claiming to be your distant cousin." She shook her head so quickly it almost looked like a twitch. "That was honestly the weirdest, he wanted to know everything about you. It was a good thing Kim's boyfriend showed up and scared him off, he was really creeping everyone out." My body went cold and I could feel my face losing color.

"You okay?" Kim asked me and looked concerned. I immediately tried to rearrange my face to make it look like I was more normal.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, you just took me by surprise." I tried to laugh it off and make it sound like I was fine, but something in my laugh rang false. I was going to give myself away. Ariel just laughed along and Kim rolled her eyes. I was safe.

"On a better note," Kim started. "Our teachers said you don't have to finish any of the homework, they'll give you the credit because you haven't been here very long." My eyes almost bugged out of my head. It had to be too good to be true. "Jeez, Josy, it wasn't that much homework. Are your eyes okay?" Ariel giggled as Kim shook her head at me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled and rolled my eyes at them. Kim slipped her arm through mine, still giggling, and led me through the doors to the hallway.

~*Break*~

I sat in class for two hours - language arts - and tried to remember what I needed to do for the essay we were writing. The class was going by slowly and it was even slower when I felt Seth's eyes on my back. It was a weird burning sensation - not bad, just warm - and I could also feel his need to be next to me.

I felt it too, I just wanted to curl up and have him next to me. Every day. And every night, but we wouldn't just be curled up if you know what I mean. My face began to get warm as I thought about it. I stopped. Okay, I tried to stop but it's really difficult to stop thinking about it once you do. My face got even more red and my teacher asked me if I was okay. I really don't know how I'm going to survive the next few classes.

** Hey! Sorry that this is super short, guys, but I have a lot of stuff to do this week. I might write some fluff in the upcoming chapters, but you never know. Please go vote in the poll that I put up on my profile, I would really like to know if you all would like to see a christmas special (or other type of special)!**


	20. Chapter 20

** Okay, so there definitely wasn't enough votes to do any kind of Christmas special this year and I honestly couldn't make the time for it even if there had been enough votes. I'm sorry to the five of you that voted, I will try to make it up to you in the near future. **

** Can you guys believe this is the twentieth chapter? How crazy is that! And we could have been much farther along in the story if I updated more, but I am pretty much unable to manage time and I have far too many days filled with writer's block. I am truly sorry that I can't update more. Thanks to VballBabe44, fredforevermyluv, Lizard, and the guest reviewer for submitting reviews. You'll get your answer soon enough, guest ;) Anyway, on to our story!  
>Chapter 20<strong>

**Seth p.o.v.**

I had kept a close eye on her all week, just making sure she made the transition back to school as smoothly and painlessly as possible. She was doing well and had gotten all her homework done, her teachers had understood completely and had allowed her some slack, the teachers on the rez were always like that. They were used to us being gone for amounts of time and assumed it would be the same for Josy and Mike quickly.

I was beginning to understand the whole imprint thing much better now; all of the guys had spent so much time daydreaming about their imprints during patrols and runs. How they looked, felt, smelled, and some other slightly unsavory things I tried not to think about. It was the same with Josy, just a little bit more innocent. I'm still a teenage boy, don't get me wrong, but I'd like to think that I'm a little bit more respectful than the other guys in the pack. Especially Jared. Oh God. I did _not_ want to think about him and Kim and just...no.

And when she looked at me, oh my _God_, did it make me feel golden. Like I had gotten all "A's" and I had won a race against Jacob and just everything good put together. She made me even happier than just living and being a shifter did. And those two things made me pretty damn happy.

I looked at my watch and smiled. It was almost two o'clock, almost time for us to hang out. I had asked her to a movie, it was about time we got away from the craziness that was the rez and forks. And the pack, of course. That was where the real crazy was. Especially with Paul and that vamp that made an appearance. Kept making appearances. I sighed, it worried me to end that he would come back and make a grab for Josy. I got up and off of my bed, then made a move for the door of my room so I could go and find Leah.

"Hey, Leah!" I called out, I heard my mom in the kitchen, making her lunch, but I heard no Leah.

"Seth, your sister went out," My mom poked her head out of the kitchen, then her body soon followed. "What do you need?" She asked with a caring look in her eyes.

"I was just going to ask if I could borrow her car, I wanted to go to the movies with Josy today, as an official first date type thing..." I trailed off, she smiled knowingly at me and wiped her hands on the dish towel she was holding before she set it down on the kitchen table.

She took my face in her hands, then hugged me really tight. "I can't believe you've grown up so fast, and you're going on your first date with her," She put her hand to her face and her eyes got a little glassy right before she almost made me cry. "I just wish your dad was here to meet her, I think they'd get along well." She sighed just barely, but enough to make me feel her sadness at my dad being gone. "You can take my car," she jangled the keys and tossed them to me, then she dug into her purse and fished out her wallet. My eyes went wide, I didn't need any money for this, I had my own and I didn't want my mother to give me any of her hard earned cash. She did enough for me as it was. "And treat Josy to a nice dinner, okay?" She tried to push the money into my hand but I wouldn't let her.

"Mom, you don't need to give me any money," I pushed her hand back gently, "I got this," She nodded a little and smiled.

"Just let me do something for you once in a while, kid, huh?" She rubbed my shoulder just a little and sent me out the door with a melancholy smile still on her face.


	21. Chapter 21

**First date time for Seth and Josy! Exciting stuff! And oh gosh, it's been a long while. I got my wisdom teeth out and now I have six projects I'm doing. I'm sorry if quality goes down guys, I'm just so busy :(.  
><strong>

**Chapter 21**

**Josy P.O.V.**

I groaned and wished that I had gone to bed a little earlier, but I didn't regret spending my night stargazing in my backyard, which had been an extremely comforting experience. My mother had taught me everything she knew about the constellations and the stories she had learned from her mother and grandmother. Animals and people leapt out at me, from my culture as well as the stories of Greek mythology. One of the most important things my mother had instilled in me was respect for other cultures and other ways of life. If it isn't the way you live or the way you think life should be lived, it doesn't matter, you shouldn't say it's wrong if it doesn't interfere with yours.

My mom was a smart woman and to say that I missed her was a large understatement, that said, I liked to remember the happy things and the lessons she instilled in me as a child. Those didn't make me cry. What did make me cry, though, was the fact that when I woke up in the morning I still expected to wake up in Oklahoma and to see her in our kitchen or using her family's prayer shawl. But I had to deal with it and make sure my brother and dad were okay, so I just tried not to think about those moments of uncertainty when I woke up in a strange house without a mother.

I stretched and sat up, today was my date with Seth. First date. First date with the guy I was most likely to spend the rest of my life with. I looked around and wondered what to do. My homework had already been done, so nothing to do there, I didn't really have chores because for whatever reason my dad had hired a maid, and I knew the guys had probably already eaten and left. I finally got up and decided to take a shower, there was no harm in getting ready for my date with Seth early. I looked around for my alarm clock and the numbers read nine-o-five. Not too bad, I had time to take a shower, dry my hair, and pick out a cute sweatshirt to don when the time came.

I carried my underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt with me into the bathroom and left the door cracked to let steam out. I opened the small window near the top of the ceiling that was next to the small shower cube and let a sliver of a breeze run through the bathroom. Nothing too wrong with letting fresh air into the house once in a while. I slipped out of my pajamas and ran the water until it steamed, fogging up the mirror, but not too much. I didn't want the steam to ruin the paint job. One I was bound to re-do at one point in time but for the time being I wanted it to look nice for when people came over. Not that too many outside of the pack really would, but still.

I used my special shampoo - yes, I do happen to have special, really good smelling shampoo for occasions such as these - and the body wash I had bought at Bath & Body Works before we moved. I hadn't used it yet and they would probably go well together. Awapuhi ginger extract shampoo and some tropical smelling body wash. I hoped that I would come out smelling like my cousin Rebecca. Everyone said that when she visited from Hawaii - which was rarely, if ever - she smelled like gardenias, orange blossoms, and the sea; the combination would be perfect for a first date with Seth. Especially since I had really gotten to spend time by the sea, actually, I'd gotten to spend more time by the sea here in a month and a half than an entire lifetime in Oklahoma. We would go to the gulf every once in a while and spend a week there. But we would also be there for other things, not just swimming and splashing around.

It was amazing; the ocean was an entirely different beast than the small lakes we sometimes came across, and I was determined to conquer it. Just as soon as I conquered the first date jitters that Seth's face was putting me through. And Seth's body. And Seth's eyes. And just...Seth himself.

I hadn't been able to really get to know Seth in the short time I had lived in Washington. It made me a little sad that I hadn't been able to spend much actual time with him outside of school and the pack life that I as still so new to. That I actual wasn't allowed to really participate it. It was nice to finally be doing something normal. Something very teenager-y. Though, it did feel weird to be jumping right into something just as soon as I got out of something, but I didn't quite feel for Dallas as much or as strongly as I used to. It seems that as soon as I met Seth, Dallas didn't matter anymore, it wasn't like I had been super close with him before or after we started dating.

I shrugged to myself and turned off the shower, stepping out of it and onto the small rug that was situated next to the tub. I dried off and pulled another towel off of the rack to wrap around my damp hair; I turned to look in the mirror, my skin was lighter than it had been when I had arrived in Washington, my eyes looked darker in comparison, and so did my hair. I knew my hair and eyes were the same color, it was just my skin. I'd have to fix this, I couldn't get lighter again and let my brother go around calling me pale face for another year; that was one year that I would never be able to live down.

I walked the few feet to my room, closed the door, made sure my blinds were closed, then shucked both towels. I shook my hair out and put on the underwear I had set on my bed. My closet was open, so I could just look in from where I was standing. What did I have that would be okay for a date? Some jeans? I had a cute top and sweater I had been dying to wear someplace, but were they okay for the weather? A quick peak through my blinds let me know that, no, it would not be appropriate for the weather today. I frowned and stared into my closet. I was sure that Seth probably wouldn't mind my usual look, just a regular sweatshirt and some jeans. Nothing wrong with that.

I pulled out my cutest sweatshirt - but let's face it, there's only so many really cute sweatshirts in the world - and threw it on my bed while I picked out some jeans. My favorite pair of light washed jeans came to mind and I dug through my closet looking for them. Nothing. Not even a hint as to where they could be in my closet. I went through my dresser. Still no jeans. I huffed. I didn't feel like looking through the laundry basket, so I just settled for some skinny jeans that I didn't wear often. I found my favorite flip flops and prayed it didn't rain that day. Nothing is worse than flip flops in the rain. Well, There are quite a few things worse than flip flops in the rain, but to an American teenager like me nothing else mattered.

Looking in my mirror I realized that I hadn't done my make up or hair yet, I let my head loll back onto my shoulders as I groaned. I didn't want to do my hair. But I had to. I headed back to the bathroom and squared my shoulders, getting ready to tame the tangled beast that was my hair. I combed and combed and combed, then I combed it some more and finally it was detangled. Slightly wavy, but detangled and mostly smooth, so I couldn't complain. I let it air dry, seeing as it's not as thick as my brother's is and would dry within the hour it didn't matter, then I started in on my make up. Nothing too fancy, just a natural look. Some eyeliner, concealer, and mascara. Nothing too drastic.

I looked at the clock and it was still in the hour of nine and not anywhere closer to two o'clock when he was supposed to pick me up and that wasn't a bad thing...but it meant that I had gotten ready five hours early. What had I said earlier? That it wouldn't hurt to get ready early? Knowing me I would fuss with my hair and makeup until it was weird looking then go on the date and not look like me at all. I liked looking like me. It was a good look.

I fixed my eyeliner and sighed. It was gonna be a long five hours of waiting for Seth. The TV and a book would probably be my best friend for the next few hours until it was game time.

~*Break*~

**Seth P.O.V.**

I rolled up in my mom's car in front of Josy's house. I took a breath and steeled myself; I knew her dad had gone to work and her brother was out with Jacob. There was nothing to worry about on that front but I was still nervous. I knew she was my imprint and it seemed that I was hers - which debunked the myth that female wolves couldn't imprint - so I shouldn't be feeling anxious, right? I guess my body didn't matter what my brain said because my hands were shaking ever so slightly as I opened up the driver side door to get out. So were my legs. There was nothing I could do about it so I took another, deeper breath and walked up the path to her door.

Before I could even put my fist up to knock on the door, it opened quickly and I found myself staring at Josy. She was smiling brightly and already had her shoes on and bag over her shoulder. "Hey," she was still grinning from ear to ear. "So, are we gonna go?" She lifted her eyebrows and her eyes darted to the car. She was lively today and her actions said she was ready for an adventure.

"Yeah, uh, let me just get the door for you." We headed towards the car, I opened her door and watched her get in. I had the urge to get in the passenger seat just to make her laugh, but I'd save some of those antics for later.

When I put the key in the ignition, she immediately started fiddling with the radio settings, trying to find a station she liked. She finally stopped on a rock station that suited her tastes when we got to the end of the street. Some old Fall Out Boy song was playing and she was rocking out. It was cute. Seeing her like this, it was almost better than talking. I got to see exactly what she liked and how she responded to it.

She sang to every song that came on the radio on our way to Port Angeles and even got me to sing along to some. It was a nice break from wolf business. I hoped she was thinking the same but I wouldn't know until I asked her. I turned onto a road that led to the outskirts of Port Angeles and took a turn onto the main road to the movie theater. I had no idea what would be out at this time and I should have looked at what was playing before we went so we could make a quick decision but I hadn't put much thought to it at the time. I turned to Josy, about to ask if she knew what was out, but she was still rocking out to whatever was on the radio. I smiled and shook my head, then began to look for the driveway for the theater parking lot.

I eventually found the driveway and parked – crookedly, much to my dismay, making Josy laugh at me more than I had wanted her to. But if it made her giggle for a minute or two that's all I needed to heal my ego.

We bumped shoulders – well as much as we could because I'm probably over a foot taller than she is – as we walked up to the marquee to see what was out. I looked up and read the titles at the same time she did to see what sounded interesting.

"Hey, is Avatar that one with the blue people?" I asked her, confused. She shrugged and raised her eyebrows. "Does Harry Potter sound good?" She looked over and grinned, I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

"You have no idea how much I love Harry Potter," She smiled and closed her eyes. "I have all the books – yes even the little fake text books they released, don't give me that look." She stuck her tongue out at me as I tried not to laugh. I had no idea she was such a Potterhead. But what can you really guess from someone you don't know very well? We walked to the ticket booth and bought two for the 3:15 showing and headed inside. As soon as I got close to the doors I could smell the popcorn, the scent was wafting towards us from the concession counter, the butter-y smell made my mouth water and the artificial syrup smells washed over me. There was nothing better than junk food at the movies sometimes. Especially on a chilly day like today, the comfort of warm popcorn and a fizzing soda could make you feel amazing.

Josy immediately headed to the candy rack and picked up some sour things and I went with a sweeter alternative – you could never go wrong with chocolate covered cookie dough bites. Unless you're allergic to anything in them and can't eat them. I'm really sorry if you are.

Anyway, she insisted we buy things separately, telling me that I shouldn't have to pay for her just because I was the boy and society told me I had to. It was a little bit of a relief to be honest. Not because I didn't want to pay for her but because some people I knew felt so entitled to their partner's money and it just bothered me.

I took her hand as we headed to the theater. This was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

**Hey! Thank you all for continuing to read while I was gone for so long. I can't tell you how much that means to me. 3**


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, time for me to talk to you guys seriously. My heart hasn't been in this story from about chapter nine where it all went to hell. I really don't know why anyone would continue to read it and I am so sorry that it's become so confusing and terrible. I no longer want to continue on the path that this story is going down and I want to eventually reboot it into a better story where everything actually makes sense. I never intended for Josie to become a wolf in the beginning of the story and I planned to take that somewhere completely different; I wish I had been able to actualize the vision I had in mind because my vampire would have had a much bigger part in the story.

There was two story lines I had in my head and I sort of forgot which one I was following which is why it got so jumbled in the first place. I'm going to reboot it in the near future, the first few chapters won't be much different but the newer chapters won't be at all the same as they are now. It just got boring and a little weird because I just didn't care anymore. I've contemplated deleting it many times but I haven't had the heart to. In the next few months I'll be updating the reboot on a completely new account, if you guys are interested in following the new reboot of the story you can find me at my new account, DaughterofPoseidonn. In the description it will say that I'm only really doing Teen Wolf one shots but I don't want to leave you guys without closure because you have been the best story followers I could have hoped for. You stuck with the story until this point and for that I am eternally grateful. Please go follow my new account if you're interested in a reboot of the current story. I love you all, thank you so much, and I hope you all have a wonderful day and week.

With Much Love and Sincerity, Natalie

**Edit: I'm just gonna keep this story here on my original account but please bear with me because my senior year is starting and I have to apply to colleges and write essays and apply for scholarships and do sport things and it's really overwhelming so I'm just gonna reboot the story here but it's gonna take a while. Please give me some feedback and tell me what you maybe want in the reboot or what I could do better. And if you don't I probably will not ever know what you guys really want. **


End file.
